Un inesperado cambio de planes
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Que hara Fate despues de descubrir que Nanoha esta embarazda, se ira a su mision de reconocimiento o tal vez haga todo lo posible por quedarse en casa a lado de Nanoha y su futuro hijo
1. Chapter 1

_Para empezar no soy muy buena escribiendo fics ya que será el primero así que sean corteses conmigo no? (bueno una que otra crítica ya sea mala o buena)  
bueno sin más esperen y desfruten este fic ;)_

_**  
Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores  
**__(claro que si fuera del club de fans NanoFate serían un yuri extreme!)_

Un inesperado cambio de planes

PROLOGO

Habían pasado dos años y con Fate llevábamos una relación estable. hace algunos meses nos habíamos comprometido por el horario y compromiso de ambas no habíamos podido realizar la boda.

Era una mañana temprano cuando estando en el hospital me sentí un poco mal y luego de evaluarme el doctor y realizarme análisis de sangre supe estaba embarazada. Tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía si correr a la sección 6 o esperar a la hora de almuerzo para ver a Fate. con la emoción del momento intente llamarle varias veces más su teléfono estaba apagado. al ver que no obtenía respuestas continué con mis funciones para tratar de relajarme. Al ser la dos en punto y luego de dejar todo listo para la tarde tome a Reasing Heart y corrí al estacionamiento donde puntualmente Fate esperaba por mi todos los días

Al ver el auto me sentí feliz y sentía como el pequeño ser dentro de mí se alegraba. Luego de calmarme un poco corrí presurosa y al subir pude notar la cara de tristeza de Fate, quien sin ocultar la pena en sus palabras dijo: debemos hablar. al oírle sentí un mal presentimiento y una extraña reacción recorrió mi cuerpo, deseaba decirle lo que pasaba conmigo más en ese momento me dedique a consolarlo y tratar de hacerla sonreír.

Al llegar al restaurant Fate tomo mi mano y sin preámbulo dijo: en tres meses iré a una misión de reconocimiento por un año y medio y es impostergable.  
Al oírle mis piernas temblaron y entre lágrimas cobardes dije: no puedes no puedes por favor no.

Fate al ver mi reacción preocupada pregunto qué ocurría y luego de un silencio abrumador y una bocanada de aire dije: no puedes por que seremos padres...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores  
**__(claro que si fuera del club de fans NanoFate serían un yuri extreme!)_

Un inesperado cambio de planes

capitulo 1

Habían pasado algunos meses y con Fate aun éramos novias y seguíamos comprometidas. A pesar de que nos amábamos mucho (se sonrojaba cada vez que decía esa palabra) por el horario copado y compromiso de ambas no habíamos podido aun coordinar la fecha de la boda.

Llevábamos casi dos años de relación y estando en el mes de diciembre durante la cena de navidad y luego de frecuente bromas de nuestros hermanos y padres por fin con ayuda de estos, luego de charlar un instante y evaluar posibilidades llegamos a un acuerdo. Todos estábamos felices (sobretodo nuestros padres) por lo que venía y a la vez emocionados por todos los preparativos.  
Por ser otoño la época favorita de ambas decidimos realizar la boda en esa época en el año venidero.  
En Japón Los meses de septiembre a noviembre son otoño, durante esta época el tiempo es fresco y el cielo está despejado sin nubes y de color azul intenso. Hay un dicho coreano que dice: "El otoño es la estación en que el cielo es alto y los caballos engordan", que quiere decir que el otoño es una buena estación para hacer actividades.

Al terminar la cena y luego de abrir algunos pequeños presentes Fate tomo mi mano y me llevo al jardín. Al estar los dos solas Fate se sentó en la banca que había y arrastro mi cuerpo a la de ella para que me sentara en sus piernas. Al sentarme sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura mientras yo rodeaba su cuello. Al estar abrazadas me encantaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo mientras hablaba como niña pequeña y decía te amo posando su nariz helada cerca de la mía.  
Al llevar casi dos años de relación disfrutábamos cada minuto juntas y hacíamos lo posible por que fuera perfecto.

Estando aun sentados disfrutando de la compañía de la otro mientras mirábamos como nevaba cuando Fate comenzó a imaginar cómo sería tener a un pequeño/a corriendo de lado a lado para atrapar lo copos de nieve. Al oírle me causaba ternura pero para hacerle rabiar un poco decía con una voz juguetona:  
-si alguna vez tenemos un hijo yo le ayudaría atrapar más copos de nieve que usted. A lo que Fate solo arrugaba la nariz y con voz desafiante decía:  
-yo pondría a todas las tortugas, a arf y a los perritos a ayudarles con tal de que fuera feliz, yo solo sonreía imaginando la escena y luego piñizcaba sus mejillas.

Mientras sonreíamos disfrutando de nuestras imaginaciones las horas pasaban y cada vez se hacía más tarde, por lo que al hacer más frio y ser muy tarde considerando que al otro día Fate debía hacer una misión decidió ir a dejarme temprano a casa.  
Al llegar ninguna quería despedirse pero a pesar de que su madre y hermano le regañarían ella decidió quedarse un rato más a mi lado.

Al estar a solas y mientras me sacaba el abrigo Fate comenzó a observarme fijamente, luego se puso de pie frente a mí y dijo:  
- eres realmente muy linda y la persona que yo amo, gracias por permitir que tuviéramos una oportunidad después de lo ocurrido anteriormente.  
Al oírle solo pude sonreír sonrojada y con voz de niña pequeña dije:  
-Fate T. Harlawon yo también te amo mucho. Al oírme Fate sonrió de inmediato mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, luego arrastro mi mentón hacia ella para así poder posar sus tibios y jugosos labios sobre los míos.

Al sentirla cada una de las células de mi piel se estremecieron y mis labios le respondieron de inmediato. A medida que nos besábamos lentamente nuestros dedos se entrelazaron mientras nuestros labios deseosos aumentaban la velocidad e intensidad de los besos.  
Cada segundo besándola era exquisito y no deseaba separarme de ella. Lentamente y sin separarnos ni por un segundo avanzamos al sillón y mientras yo me recostaba y mientras tanto Fate posaba suavemente su cuerpo sobre mí. Al estar ambas acostadas Fate pregunto si estaba incomoda y luego de negarle con la cabeza y rodear su cuello con mis manos nuevamente junto nuestros labios y continuamos besándonos.

Poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello mientras sus manos me acariciaban. Al sentirla mi cuerpo tembló nervioso y solo la aferraba más a mí, transcurrido un instante y sin dejar de besarme Fate me tomo en brazos y me llevo al cuarto. Al estar ahí me poso suavemente en la cama y me contemplo un instante, al verla afirmando, con los brazos en la cama en un movimiento rápido tome su barbilla y le arrastre a mí.  
A medida que nos besábamos y entre delicadas caricias Fate iba quitando mi ropa mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Luego de unos minutos nuestros cuerpos se juntaron y Fate se quedó conmigo esa noche.

Pasado nuestro instante de intimidad con Fate nos quedamos despiertas hasta tarde, ella rodeaba mi cintura y yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho descubierto. Al verla un poco cansada comencé a acariciar su rostro y le con una voz ronca pero suave le pedí que se durmiera. Al principio se negó un rato pero al notar que no podía más con el sueño me aferro a ella y ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano y ella aun dormía, de vez en cuando hacia pucheros cuando le llegaba el sol y se movía incomoda. Al ver la hora y recordar que pronto debía viajar con Signum comencé a despertarla con besos mientras Enforcer Fate T. Harlawon debes despertar. Al oírme solo tapaba su cabeza con la almohada y decía:  
-apagare el teléfono para que no me encuentren y así quedarme contigo un poco más de tiempo. Ambas sonreíamos al oírla pero tampoco podía permitir que por estar cerca de mi dejara de hacer lo que más amaba y que le costó un gran esfuerzo conseguir y cumplir su sueño.

Luego de regalonear un instante ambas nos levantamos y para no preparar desayuno nos fuimos a la cafetería más cercana si al de mis padres. Al vernos Hayate solo bromeo por nuestras caras de felicidad y dijo:  
-a este paso pronto me harán una linda tía y deberemos cambiar el nombre de la cafetería. Al oírle ambas nos sonrojábamos y hacíamos como que no la oíamos más vergonzoso no podía ser.  
Al vernos la madre de Fate, Lindy nos saludaba con una sonrisa que al parecer decía "ya sé que hicieron par de tórtolas" y nos enviaron a comer algo.  
Mientras desayunábamos el celular de Fate sonaba incansable por lo que decidió apagarlo. Al saber que estaba retrasada ambas comimos algo liviano.  
Al terminar se despidió de su madre y luego le acompañe a donde se reuniría con Signum. Al estar con los chicos ambas nos despedimos de forma fugaz y luego me fui a casa.

Mientras Fate estaba en una misión su madre y yo comenzamos a preparar todo para la boda. Inexplicablemente tenia sueño todo el día y solo quería dormir. De vez en cuando me daba ganas de comer cosas específicas y no entendía el por qué.

Pasado un mes Fate ya había terminado con la misión el cual se había ido con Signum y ya estaba de vuelta en Japón. Mientras ella estaba en la sección 9 yo estaba en el cuarto de entrenamientos y puntualmente nos juntábamos todos los días a las 2.

Era una mañana de febrero cuando luego de llegar para empezar con el entrenamiento de los reclutas comencé a sentirme realmente mareada y no entendía el por qué. Al sentirme débil pedí permiso para ir a la cafetería por algo dulce y sin notarlo me desmaye.  
Aunque reacciones luego de unos minutos, mis compañeros estaban cerca de mí y decidieron llevarme donde estaba Shamal. Al verme ella solo me dio una sonrisa comprensiva y al escuchar la historia y dijo:  
-la verdad no sé qué tienes, solo sospecho algo interesante pero primero debo realizar algunas muestras de sangre. Al oírle le mire entre pucheros y solo luego de un reto accedí.

Mientras esperaba a que los análisis estuvieran listos me sentía algo nerviosa y pensaba que lo más seguro era que tuviera anemia. Al no querer preocupar a Fate decidí no llamarla y solo contarle una vez que supiera que tenía.

Luego de dos incansables horas los análisis estaban listos y Shamal llegó a mí con una sonrisa gigante. Al verle me sentí algo confundida y dije:  
-que ocurre doctor, pro que sonríe así? No debería estar preocupado por la anemia severa que debo tener?. Al oírme ella solo sonrió divertida y dijo y me dijo anemia? Usted realmente cree que tiene anemia? Realmente esto es muy chistoso empezó a reír aunque al arecer trataba de mantener la cordura para no soltar una carcajada. Pero no mi pequeña Nanoha usted no tiene anemia.

Al oírle mire impresionada y sin entender aun sus palabras dije:  
-y si no es anemia que es gripe? O algo así. Al oírme solo Shamal me sonrió nuevamente apoyo sus manos en mis hombros y dijo:  
-en realidad usted no tiene malo, me hace muy feliz decir que tú serás madre, Nanoha-chan tu estas embarazada..

.

.

.  
_Hasta la próxima! w_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores  
**__(claro que si fuera del club de fans NanoFate serían un yuri extreme!)_

Un inesperado cambio de planes

capitulo 2

Estaba sentada en la camilla y luego de oír las palabras de Shamal me había quedado petrificada. Aun incrédula por sus palabras la mire de nuevo algo confundida y mirándola de forma seria la mire.  
-"que has dicho Shamal tu…yo…que?... No te habrás confundido con alguien más verdad ¬_¬)?".

Al oírme ella solo sonrió divertida y dijo, "no querida amiga no me he confundido, tu serás madre". Al oír esas palabras mis ojos se nublaron y no entendía muy bien mi reacción. Pensaba en Fate, en como ella lo tomaría y buscaba la forma en como decirle. Mi mente era una laguna de sentimientos y no sabía muy bien que hacer.  
Al ver mi reacción de Shamal ella solo me pregunto si me sentía bien y al ver que asentía con la cabeza se me acerco con un semblante sereno casi diciéndome que me comprendía y dijo:  
-te gustaría ver al pequeño bebe o sentir su corazón que quieres ver o sentir primero.

Al oírle me negué de inmediato.  
-"aún me siento algo confundida, yo realmente necesito asimilar la noticia. De verdad muchas gracias por tu preocupación pero en serio necesito pensarlo mejor".

Al oírme ella solo sonrió y antes de salir de la sala me miro de nuevo.  
-"trata de relajarte hoy vale, le diré a Hayate-chan que te dé permiso por dos días, luego de la hora de almuerzo no vuelvas yo buscare una remplazo para hoy y una excusa que dar vaya solo ve tranquila".  
Luego lavo sus manos me volvió a mirar dedicándome una sonrisa y salió de ahí para darme un poco de tiempo a solas

Al quedarme sola me puse de pie lentamente y comencé a mirar mi abdomen incrédula. Luego comencé a acariciarlo y emocionada derrame algunas lágrimas feliz.  
-"yo seré madre al igual que Fate-chan". .

Al estar más tranquila seque mis ojos y me dirigí a un lugar más tranquilo vi a vita que se dirigía a la oficina de Hayate y sin más fui a alcanzarla para decirle sobre la noticia pero después de pensarlo un poco mejor me mantuve callada comenzamos a platicar después de un rato me despedí de ella y me fui a mi oficina. Al estar sola comencé a buscar doctores y a pedirle a diferentes conocidos recomendaciones aunque también conocía a Shamal de años tenía que tener una segunda opinión para que así me asistieran y así tener mi primer control.

Luego de muchas conversaciones por fin encontré uno e hice una cita. Sabía que al ver a Fate no sería capaz de hablar por lo que para decirle pensé en llevarle a la cita del doctor sin decirle de que se trataba y mostrarle a nuestro bebe por medio de una ecografía.  
Al tener todo listo comencé a llamarle una y otra vez más su celular estaba apagado. Al ver que no obtendría respuestas tome una bocanada de aire y me propuse continuar con mis funciones administrativas para intentar relajarme.  
De vez en cuando me distraída tocando mi barriga y pensaba como llevar a Fate a una consulta médica sin preocuparle.

Luego de la noticia mi mañana pasaba más que lenta y buscaba cosas que hacer. Cuando por fin fueron las 13:50 corrí a mi oficina, arregle las cosas que las chicos necesitarían para la tarde, tome mi bolso y me dirigí al estacionamiento donde Fate siempre esperaba puntualmente por mí a las 14:00 hrs.

Al ver el auto me sentí emocionada y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar nerviosas. Aunque era pequeñito podía sentir como el ser dentro de mi rebosaba a ver el auto de su Fate-mama . Al sentirme nerviosa por lo que ocurría , tome una bocanada de aire, espere un momento y corrí presurosa al auto.  
Al estar al lado de la puerta tome una nueva bocanada y abrí la puerta. Al subir mire de inmediato a Fate y pude notar la expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Sin dudarlo tome su mentón obligándole a mirarme.  
-"Fate-chan que ocurre ha pasado algo el día de hoy ¿? Te sientes bien o hay algo que mal que ocurre?"  
Al oírme Fate solo sonrió forzada y guardo silencio. Preocupada por lo que le pasaba me acerque a ella y bese sus labio y nuevamente le pregunte.  
-"Fate-chan de verdad que ocurre me estas preocupando demasiado, su expresión realmente me preocupada, alguien la ha dañado, estaba herida, o acaso tenía algo que no podía decirme?".

Al oírme su expresión se volvió dolorosa y luego de un largo suspiro por fin solamente y evitando verme a los ojos.  
-"debemos hablar". _-pareciese como si quisiera aguantarse esa infinita ganas de llorar  
Al oírle un puñalada clavo mi pecho y sentí un mal presentimiento. La expresión de su rostro me mataba por lo que olvide por completo la felicidad de la noticia que debía darle y solo me dedique a consolarle.

Al estar un poco ya más tranquila, beso de forma fugas mis labios y nos dirigimos a un restaurant cercano.  
Al llegar al lugar Fate pidió un salón privado, tomo mi mano y ambos caminamos a la sala ubicada en la terraza del segundo piso. Una vez dentro me pidió tomar asiento y deposito un sobre en mis manos. Al tomarlo pude notar que este estaba abierto pero aun así no era capaz de sacar el papel que había en su interior.  
Al no comprender de que se trataba mire confundida a Fate… -"que es esto, porque me entrega un sobre?, ha ocurrido algo malo?, Porque si es así realmente yo prefiero que seas tú quien me lo diga con tus propias palabras.

Al oírme Fate miro completamente quebrada y sin ocultar la tristeza en sus palabras.  
-"yo realmente yo no sé cómo decir esto pero no puedo retrasarlo más, en tres meses debo irme a una misión y lamentablemente es impostergable..

Al oírle sentí como mis piernas temblaban y el aire del lugar se hacía escaso. Al asimilar las palabras que había escuchado comencé a llorar desconsoladamente y oculte mi cabeza entre las manos. Al verme Fate comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.  
-"yo realmente lo siento yo no sé qué hacer para poder quedarme cerca de ti"

Mientras le oía sus palabras eran sonidos mudos y solo podía continuar llorando, luego de un instante de silencio entre lágrimas cobardes y algunos reproches.  
-"no puedes Fate-chan, realmente tu no puedes ir ahora a esa misión. No ahora por favor no, no, NO!".  
Al ver mi reacción Fate se acercó a mí de inmediato, se arrodillo a mi lado, tomo mi mentón con ternura.  
-"sé que será doloroso estar lejos pero es algo que ambos sabíamos que iba ocurrir, por favor prométame que serás fuerte y esperaras por mí como yo esperare por ti si".

Al oírle nuevamente comencé con mis reproches y evitando su mirada.  
-"por favor no vayas ahora, por favor no, realmente no puedes ir ahora". Sé que estaba siendo muy egoísta pero no podía permitir que se fuera por tanto tiempo  
Al oír mi constante negativa y las incasables lágrimas de mis ojos me aferro a ella.  
-"Nanoha amor yo realmente no quiero ir pero debo hacerlo. Por favor no haga más difícil la situación de tener que separarnos".

Luego de escucharle y sin tiempo de pensar lo que diría, olvide todo lo que había preparado me libre de sus manos y entre palabras tristes y llenas de dolor por fin dije:  
"Fate-chan tú no puedes ir a esa misión por que seremos madres así que por favor".

.

.

_Hasta la próxima! xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores  
**_

Un inesperado cambio de planes

capítulo 3

Nanoha POV

Estaba aún sentada sin poder reaccionar al hecho de que Fate debía volver al ejercito cuando sin pensarlo y olvidando todo lo que había preparado para darle la noticia le dije sin pensarlo lo suficiente a Fate que seriamos padres.

Fate POV

Al oírle mi cuerpo se sintió completamente quebrado y no pude hacer más que sentarme en el suelo. Sentía que mis piernas temblaban y no era capaz de moverme. Al ver mi reacción preocupada ella se encuclillo a mi lado, tomo mi rostro y pregunto cómo me sentía. Al sentir sus tibias manos en mi rostro le aferre a mí con un abrazo y comencé a llorar.

Al sentir la humedad de mis lágrimas ella se alejó de mi un instante seco mi rostro y con voz triste mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
-"Fate-chan estas molesta no es así?"

Al oírla solo pude tomar su mentón y obligarla a mirarme. Al hacerlo ella se zafo de mis manos, se puso de pie y camino a la ventana de la sala. Al instante me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia ella.  
Al estar cerca le pedí se girara y ella lo hiso de inmediato. Al mirarme sus ojos estaban empapados y realmente no sabía cómo calmarle. Sin pensarlo tome suavemente su mentón y obligándole a mirar.  
-"Nanoha yo, es esto verdad, realmente tu hará que el mayor de mi sueños se haga realidad. Al oírme ella solo asintió con la cabeza para luego decirme lo más calmadamente posible.  
-"hoy sufrí un desmayo en ella sala del entrenamiento, y pues debido a esto me realizaron análisis y así fue como me entere.

Al oírle mis piernas temblaron nuevamente y una extraña sensación de dicha recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí mil mariposas en el estómago y mi respiración se hacía dificultosa. Sin notarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro e inconsciente le aferre a mí para luego besarle tiernamente. El tenerle cerca pude sentir como su cuerpo también temblaba más al contacto de nuestros labios se relajó un poco, luego de besarnos me abrazo fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Como pareja vivíamos un momento hermoso por lo que la llegada de nuestro futuro hijo era una gran noticia para mí. Al sentir la felicidad de saber que sería madre olvide por completo el esa dichosa misión y comencé a imaginar cómo seria, que seria, cuando llegaría. Al ver que a pesar de estar más tranquila ella no pronunciaba palabras le aleje de mi un instante le bese nuevamente.  
-"Nanoha gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte como lo hago, pero más aún gracias por darme la dicha y la alegría de poder ser madre. Al oírme ella solo hiso un puchero me miro un instante.  
-"entonces Fate-chan no estaba molesta!? Es bueno saber que tú también estés feliz también por la llegada de este bebe." Me lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios…  
Luego de la noticia ambas nos calmamos comimos un poco y decidimos ir a la cita con Shamal al parecer que ella tenía ya programada.  
Camino a la consulta amaos guardábamos silencio y solo nos dedicábamos sonrisas y miradas. Aunque la noticia del bebe era un hecho feliz no podía olvidar que en tres meses me iría por más de un año, por lo que todo lo que habíamos planeado debía ser pospuesto. Sabía que ella había trabajo duro junto a mi madre para organizar la boda por lo que me dolía saber que ya no la podríamos realizar.

Al llegar Shamal nos vio y sonrió y nos avisó que ambas debíamos entrar por separado y juntarnos en el piso correspondiente por lo que ella se bajó en la entrada y yo fui a estacionar el coche. Al no querer dejarle sola por ningún instante cada minuto se hacía eterno y por los nervios no encontraba donde estacionar.  
Cuando por fin encontré un lugar donde dejar el auto, me baje presurosa y corrí hacia al lugar lo más rápido que pude y entre a la oficina donde ella ya me esperaba acostada en una camilla con una bata. Al verle me asuste un poco pensando en que algo le había ocurrido, más al verme ella sonrió de inmediato y estiro la mano para que fuera a su lado.

Al estar al lado de ella dos pequeños ruidos comenzaron a sonar y no entendía que era, preocupada pregunte a Shamal que ocurría y ella entre sonrisas dijo: "ese es el sonido de los corazones de sus bebes, por lo fuerte que suenan ellos están muy sanos.  
Felicitaciones señora T. Harlawon, sin duda Fate-chan debes de estar muy feliz, ahora si miran ambas por acá podrán notar que cada uno de estos pequeños puntos son sus bebes.

Impresionados por la palabras del doctor ambas preguntamos confundidas al unísono:  
-"sus bebes? No es solo uno?. O.o  
Al oírnos Shamal volvió a sonreír un instante.  
-"ustedes han sido muy afortunadas y no tendrán solo un bebe tendrán dos, por la medida de ambos ellos deben tener un mes y medio de gestación.

Por un instante mi centro de gravedad se perdió y sentí que mis piernas no tenían fuerza, aunque solo podía ver dos puntitos y podía escuchar dos pequeños tambores ya era oficial, seria madre de dos pequeños quería llorar de felicidad-

Nanoha POV

Al terminar la cita con Shamal salí de la sala sin decir nada y camine al auto sin esperar a Fate, al saber el tiempo que tenia de embarazo inevitablemente comencé a calcular el tiempo que tendría cuando Fate se fuera a esa misión. Me devastaba saber que no podría verlos crecer y no deseaba hacerle sentir culpable por algo que ella no había escogido sucediera.  
Al ver mi actitud Fate corrió tras de mi con las ecografías en las manos. Al tenerme cerca pregunto qué ocurría, mas yo solo evite el tema.  
-"vayamos a casa no me siento muy bien. Al instante su expresión se volvió triste y sin importar que hubiera gente tomo mi mano y camino conmigo a su lado".

Al llegar al auto el silencio continuaba y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Fate por hacerme sonreír deseaba estar sola, a pesar de que la dañaría con mis palabras le pedí por favor me dejara en casa y dije que quería estar sola. Al oírme ella se puso triste y se negó por un momento solo luego de decirle que quería descansar acepto a regañadientes y me llevo a mi casa.  
Al llegar la bese tiernamente y luego me baje del auto. Fate espero a que estuviera adentro y solo luego de verme dentro se marchó.

Al estar en casa y quedarme sola las lágrimas corrieron incontrolable de mis ojos, como el momento más feliz de mi vida se podía haber empañado con una noticia tan cruel, sabía que Fate no tenía la culpa pero a pesar de eso dolía recordarlo. Dolía recordar su rostro húmedo al verles por primera vez y dolía el saber que no podía hacer nada para que se quedara.

A pesar de que trataba de calmarme todo lo que hiciera era inútil y no podía parar de llorar, la noticia de su partida a esa misión me devastaba y necesitaba llorar con alguien. Sin pensarlo mucho recordé a mi pequeña flor de loto y tome el teléfono y le llame.  
Al oír mi voz Arisa confundida pregunto quién era, más al escuchar mi nombre contesto feliz, sin darle tiempo de preguntar que ocurría comencé a llorar nuevamente y con voz quebrada.  
-"yo realmente no sé a quién recurrir en este momento y me siento realmente mal, por favor puedes venir a casa por favor…  
.

.

Hasta la próxima! xD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores  
**_

**Un inesperado cambio de planes**

Capitulo 4:

Arisa POV:

Estaba en casa con Suzuka quien aún era mi novia cuando ella llamo. Al escuchar su voz mi corazón se emocionó por completo y solo deseaba verla de nuevo.  
Cuando oí su voz quebraba y luego pidió fuera a su casa no pude negarme, me despedí de Suzuka sin decirle nada sobre Nanoha con una excusa barata y corrí lo más rápido que pude a verla.

Sabía que era una idiota por correr de esta forma a ella ¿pero que más podía hacer? Si a pesar del daño mutuo que nos habíamos causado y de su compromiso con Fate yo la seguía amando incondicionalmente como desde el primer día en que le vi.  
El camino a su casa se hacía eterno y cuando por fin estuve en el lugar me baje rápidamente y toque el timbre. Al abrir ella tenía una mirada triste y sin decir nada se arrojó a mis brazos mientras lloraba. Al verla así de vulnerable solo pude abrasarla y no preguntar nada. Cuando estaba más tranquila le hice entrar a la sala y para hacerla sonreír un poco comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Sabía que ella amaba como hacia el cosquilleo así que también lo hice, use todos mis encantos con tal de verla sonreír. Por fin luego de algunos minutos ella estaba tranquila y no lloraba al contrario sonreía como siempre.

Aunque nunca dijo lo que le pasaba me hacía feliz haberla subido el ánimo. De un instante a otro ella se acercó a mí y poso su cabeza en mis piernas y pidió le cantara una canción, al oírle yo asentí emocionada y comencé a cantar last croos sin más creo que eso es lo que sentía.  
Luego de cantarle por un rato ella por fin se quedó dormida, había pasado tanto tiempo de tenerle así de cerca que solo pude contemplarle un instante y luego moverme suavemente para abrigarle con una frazada. Deseaba quédame con ella cuidándola más sabia que eso no me correspondía a mí por lo que decidí llamar a Fate.

Mientras llamaba pensaba en que le diría y una vez que conteste solo dije:  
-"Oye Fate yo sé que es tarde y no debiese llamarle a estas horas pero Nanoha me llamo algo triste y pidió la viniera a ver. Solo hace un instante ella se ha calmado y ya está durmiendo, yo ahora voy a mi casa por favor cuida de ella".  
Al oírme Fate preocupada pregunto si le había ocurrido algo solo le respondí.  
-"ella y su salud están bien, solo tenía un poco de pena. Luego de oírme Fate respiro aliviada y pidió me quedara ahí hasta que ella llegara. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme y ver sus melosos saludos asentí solo por quedarme un instante más a su lado. Pasado algunos minutos Fate llego, me saludo con un abrazo y se dirigió a ella. Al verles juntos el dolor se transformaba en resignación y repetía en mi mente una y otra vez ella es feliz.

Pasado un rato Fate la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su recamara, cuando por fin la dejo cómoda volvió a la sala y con los ojos llorosos tomo mi hombro y dijo:  
-"debemos, o más bien podemos hablar".

Por su expresión triste imagine que sería algo relacionado con su boda y a pesar de muchos esfuerzos mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.  
Una vez en la sala Fate aclaro su garganta y luego dijo:  
-"muchas gracias por cuidar de ella por un momento, hoy ha sido un día realmente difícil para ambas y todas las noticias que hemos recibido realmente le han afectado".

Al oírle solo pude mirar preocupada y preguntar que ocurría a lo que Fate solo me respondió.  
-"hoy a llegado mi carta para una misión, y al parecer me iré por mucho tiempo un año y medio para ser exactos, y a causa de esto lo más seguro es que suspendamos la boda.

Al oírla aunque era una noticia triste me alegre por dentro pero al ver que Fate comenzó a llorar olvide mis sentimientos egoístas no tenía opción.  
-"pero porque lloras Fate, ella está realmente enamorada de ti y sabrá esperarte, debe estar tranquila no lo crees?.

Al oírme Fate solo sonrió forzadamente y luego de una bocanada de aire.  
-"me duele no poder cumplir todo lo que había prometido, pero más me duele saber que si no comienzo a hacer lo necesario para aunque sea por poco tiempo un aplazamiento a esa misión, no poder ver crecer a mis hijos.

No ponía atención a sus palabras hasta que escuche la palabra hijos, en ese momento mi pecho se cerró por completo y mi respiración se tornó dificultosa. Quería preguntar si era cierto lo que había oído más las palabras se trababan en mi boca como puñaladas y solo guarde silencio mientras mis ojos suplicaban llorar.  
Al ver mi expresión Fate solo pego una palmada en mi espalda.  
-"solo te pido que guardes silencio con esto, aun no le hemos contados a nuestros padres y buscaremos el mejor momento".

Realmente no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, la tristeza me agobiaba y no sabía qué hacer. Al ver que mi cuerpo pronto colapsara de dolor me justifique con Fate diciendo que debía ir por Suzuka y me fui del lugar lo más rápido que pude.

Camino a casa las lágrimas corrieron incontenibles y no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que con esto le había perdido completamente pero no podía dejar de quererla.  
Al llegar a casa solo pude tirarme en la cama y llorar hasta que sin notarlo me dormí pensando en ella.

Fate POV:

Al marcharse Arisa prepare algo de chocolate y lleve para ambos. Al estar en su cuarto le bese tiernamente en los labios.  
-"despierta Nanoha, hace un poco de frio y traje un poco de chocolate para que tomes aunque sea un poco".

Mientras despertaba ella miraba extrañada y cuando por fin despertó completamente se aferró a mí con un abrazo y me beso.  
Para no alejarme de ella por ni un instante le rodee por la cintura haciendo que se apoyara en mí y así nos quedamos un instante hasta que ambos terminamos nuestra bebida. Luego me recosté completamente y ella afirmo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y le tarareaba una canción. Los minutos a su lado eran invaluables y si antes que éramos solo ella y yo no deseaba apartarme de ella mucho menos ahora que seriamos madres. y así nos quedamos un instante hasta que el sueño pudo con ambas y nos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertamos temprano pero no deseábamos levantarnos y nos quedamos conversando acostados. Aunque ella no quería hablar mucho del tema y era algo que no podríamos ocultar.  
-"aunque tú no lo hayas dicho sé muy bien que tu no deseas hablar aun con nuestros padres, pero aunque nos cueste un poco creo que lo mejor es hablar lo antes posible para que la noticia no sea tan chocante no lo crees?".  
Aunque fue de mala gana ella considero que yo estaba en lo correcto y luego de charlar un rato decidimos que en la cena familiar de hoy en la noche hablaríamos sobre ese hecho.

.  
.

.  
._Hola pues que puedo decir sobre este capítulo "no se esperaban lo de Arisa verdad xD" bueno para el otro fic que estoy escribiendo me preguntaron cada cuando lo subiré pues ese es el problema puede que lo suba dependiendo de mis horarios "pensaba subirlo cada 3er día pero y si les fallo?" así que puede ser a distintos horarios así como días xD puede que hoy suba uno y el viernes otro "dependiendo de qué tantos ánimos me den"  
__  
"Last Croos op de un anime que me gusta mucho ;)"_

bueno sin más Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Me fallara eso siempre "las comas u_u" pero gracias ceo que debo de practicar mas en eso ajajajaja espero y disfruten del fic porque ya mero se pondrá interesante para Fate "hare que la odien por unos leves momentos" sin mas comenzamos ;)_

**_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores…_**

**_Un inesperado cambio de planes_**

Capitulo 5

Fate POV

Ya estaba todo decidido, durante la cena hablaríamos y solo nos quedaba buscar las palabras para hablar primero con sus padres de Nanoha y luego con mi madre y hermano.  
Eran las 9 de la mañana y aun estábamos acostadas, me gustaba sentir su piel tibia y el temblor de su cuerpo al sentir que le besaba. Al sentir que se alejaba pose mi cabeza en su hombro y rodee su cintura con delicadeza aferrándole a mí. A pesar de que su vientre aun no era prominente comencé a acariciarle con cariño mientras cantaba y le hacía saber a los tres lo mucho que los amaba. Me gustaba disfrutar de cada momento junto a ella por lo que nos quedamos así un buen instante. Solo cuando sentimos hambre decidimos tomar desayuno en el restaurant de siempre y aprovechar de hablar con Hayate.

Al llegar a la cafetería ambos saludamos a Hayate y solo podíamos sonreír nerviosas, sin notarlo muchas veces nos mordíamos los labios y hacíamos movimientos torpes. Luego de decidir que queríamos ambos fuimos a la sala privada y comenzamos a cucharear la comida, así paso media hora, el chocolate estaba helado y solo nos mirábamos. Aunque aun no nos sentíamos completamente listos decidimos llamar a Hayate.

Al llegar Hayate ambas nos miramos nerviosas y solo podíamos sonreír, luego de observarnos un rato en silencio entonces Chrono se acerco a nosotras y poniéndose entre medio de nuestras sillas dijo:  
-" a ustedes dos les pasa algo, o están ocultando algo muy serio, comúnmente no demoran más de 30 minutos en su desayuno y ya llevan mas de 1 hora", -mira con los ojos entrecerrados- "que se tienen entre manos, soy su hermano y tengo derecho de saber".

Al oírle ambas nos miramos y ella con voz suave dijo:  
-"querido Chrono podrías sentarte junto a nosotras y disfrutar del desayuno, si hemos demorado es porque te hemos estado esperando. Al oírnos Hayate solo pudo sonreír divertida y luego decir: - -"ustedes creen que yo no entiendo pero se que están ocultando algo".

Y así nos quedamos un instante, ambas guardábamos silencio, no comíamos nada y solo nos mirábamos. Cuando por fin ella se sintió lista me miro asintiendo y luego extendió ambas manos hacia Chrono y dijo:  
-"tenemos un regalo o mas bien una sorpresa para ti, pero debe prometernos que no le contara a nadie y guardara nuestro secreto, ahora solo escoge una de mis manos, al oírle Chrono solo miro confundido y me miro interrogante, al verle yo solo asentí con una sonrisa y el escogió la mano derecha de ella tal como habíamos pensado haría.

Una vez escogida la mano ella abrió sus dedos lentamente dejando ver una cadenita en oro blanco con un dije de dos tortuguitas. Al instante el miro confundido y pregunto para quien era, al instante ella sonrió nerviosa y dijo:  
-"es para ti, pero no preguntaras que significan las dos tortuguitas? Al instante Chrono sonrió satisfecho y dijo:  
-"no, yo sé que estos son ustedes y desean tenga algo para recordarles todos los días".

Al oírle Fate se paró atrás de su hermano le abrazo cariñosamente y luego de una gran bocanada de aire dijo:  
-"este dije no somos ella y yo, esto lo hicimos para contarte que tu será tío.  
Al oír eso Chrono quedo boquiabierto y al reaccionar solo pudo decir:  
-"entonces yo no me equivocaba y ustedes dos me harán tio, ustedes par de locas serán madres?".

Al ver como ambos asentíamos Chrono se paró lo más rápido que pudo y entre lágrimas emocionadas abrazo a Fate, para luego dirigirse a mi levantarme con un abrazo y felicitarnos por la noticia.  
Al ver el apoyo de Chrono ambas nos sentimos aliviados. Luego nos sentamos en la mesa conversamos un instante mientras Hayate solo bromeaba diciendo que deberían ampliar mouse rabit y hacer una sala de juegos para que él bebe no se aburriera mientras ambas madres trabajaran trabajan. Al oír aquello, ambas nos miramos nuevamente tomamos una de la mano de Chrono y dijimos al unísono:  
-"lamentamos decirte tío Chrono que no es él bebe, son los bebes, son dos, tendrás dos sobrinos/as, al oírnos Chrono solo pudo sonreír divertido y luego de un instante decir:  
-"ya veo por qué desaparecían tanto ustedes, al parecer estaban muy ocupados haciendo dos bebes, realmente esta vez te esforzaste Fate-chan". A pesar de estar avergonzadas ambas solo guardamos silencio y seguimos con nuestro dilatado desayuno.

Mientras terminábamos seguíamos hablando del tema sin notar que mi madre al igual que los padres de Nanoha había llegado a la cafetería y al escuchar muchas risitas se habían puesto a escuchar por atrás de la puerta.  
Cuando ambos no pudieron más de la incertidumbre entraron sorprendiéndonos a todo diciendo: -"es cierto que ustedes serán padres?, Realmente no hemos escuchado mal?"

Al oírle todos nos miramos nerviosas y como ya no podía negar la noticia, me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi madre y suegros, al tenerles cerca tome las manos de sus ellas y dije:  
-"se que esto no debería haber sucedido de esta forma pero ya ocurrió, ella y yo seremos madres y solo nos enteramos el dia de ayer. Hoy en la cena pensábamos contarles pero ya que se han enterado no podemos negarlo".

-"Ella tiene un mes y medio de embarazo y son dos pequeños, por favor no se molesten con nosotros y continúen apoyándonos".

Al oírme los tres guardaron silencio por un instante y luego de un instante me abrazaron y felicitaron, luego dijeron que tendríamos una conversación pero que estaban felices.  
Luego de que todos se habían enterado, todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a hablar de temas como mi dichosa misión que quería olvidar pero no era tan fácil, que haríamos con la boda, que deberíamos acelerar la compra de una casa, que haría con mis mascotas para luego extenderse casi tres horas hablando de que sexo deseaban fueran.  
Al ser mis primogénitos y primeros descendientes nuestros padres prometieron apoyarnos en todo al igual que Chrono y Hayate.

Al casi las tres ambas nos sentíamos algo ahogados con las preguntas por lo que decidimos ir a comer fuera.

Nanoha POV.

Ya había pasado lo peor y nuestra familia nos había apoyado, al ver como habían reaccionado todos yo solo me sentí culpable por como había tratado a Fate por lo que al estar fuera me acerque a él y le extendí los brazos para que me abrazara. Al sentir como me aferraba a ella con sus brazos apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y dije:  
-"yo realmente lo siento, siento haber sido egoísta y no haber pensado en ti desde un principio. Yo realmente le amo y siento haberte dañado".

Al oírme Fate tomo mi mentón con su mano y comenzó a contemplarme enternecida. Al notar que mi mentón temblaba beso mi frente con cariño y luego dijo.  
-"yo no tengo nada que disculparte Nanoha solo estaba asustada, yo realmente te amo y me hace muy feliz saber que es contigo con quien comenzare a tener una familia".

Poco a poco comenzó a deshacer la distancia que había entre nosotras y junto sus labios con lo míos. Al terminar de besarnos nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos al auto para por fin ir a comer tranquilas.

Luego del almuerzo ambas decidimos salir a caminar un instante por el centro comercial. Al ser la hora de almuerzo este estaba poco concurrido pero a pesar de eso decidimos no caminar de la mano. Al pasar por una tienda de bebes ambas nos miramos confundidas y luego de charlar un instante decidimos echar un vistazo.  
A pesar de no saber de cómo ser madres y no saber muy bien que necesitan los bebes en sus primeros meses de vida, nos divertimos dentro de la tienda comprando ropa pequeñita unisex, juguetes mamaderas y otras cosas pequeñas.

A pesar de que toda la noticia no había llegado de la mejor forma, ambas disfrutábamos imaginando a quien se parecerían más y cuáles serían sus juegos, juguetes y mascotas favoritas.  
A pesar de saber que Fate en un mes se iría ambas nos propusimos a disfrutar de lo que estábamos viviendo y darles un feliz crecimiento a nuestros pequeños.

.  
.

.

_Hola como están que les pareció el capitulo con esto tal vez ya se den a la idea que si ira a su misión xD "no me odien por eso"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores…**_

_Por fin se les hizo apareció una rival para Na-no-ha~ :3  
_

Un inesperado cambio de planes

Capitulo 6

Nanoha POV.

Yo aún seguía con mi reposo por lo que luego de ir al centro comercial, Fate fue a dejarme a mi y unas cuantas cosas a mi casa y luego fue a la Sección 6. Cuando ella se fue todas las cosas que habíamos comprado estaban en el living y decidí comenzar a ordenar todo.  
Poco a poco y haciendo movimientos suaves para no marearme comencé a sacar todo de los empaques y lo dejaba en la mesa para mirar las cosas que habíamos comprado.

Estaba sentada cómodamente cuando el timbre sonó y extrañada fui abrir. Al ver que quien estaba parado en la puerta era mi mejor amiga, si era Arisa, solo pude arrojarme emocionada en sus brazos y decir: no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado, tengo algo muy importante que contrate y sé que te hará muy feliz.  
Al oírme Arisa solo me abrazo y guardo silencio. Sin tomar en cuenta nada cerré la puerta cubrí sus ojos y le lleve a la sala donde estaban todas las cosas que habíamos comprado para los bebes.

Al entrar en el lugar con voz tierna dije: -"adivina que, te tengo una gran sorpresa" –ella primero se quedó callada y después me respondió un poco sorprendida:  
-"Mmm pues la verdad no se no sé, que debo adivinar? –me lo decía con un tono un poco juguetona  
-"muy pronto no seremos dos sino que ya seremos cuatro"  
-"acaso adoptaran más tortugas o perritos" –al parecer no entendió lo que le trate de decir-.

Al oírla solo pude sonreír divertida, descubrir sus ojos y solo pude decir:  
-"no Arisa, Fate y yo seremos madres. Mira estas son sus primeras cosas, son muy tiernas verdad?" –al parecer no podía ocultar mi felicidad por más tiempo-

Arisa POV.

Ya estaba confirmado, ella lo había dicho y la ropita en sus manos lo confirmaba. A pesar de que en ese momento solo quería salir corriendo y llorar ante mi corazón como pude y fingiendo una sonrisa dije:  
-"de verdad, que hermosa noticia, realmente me hace muy feliz, pero, por qué cuatro?" -Al oírme ella miro con las mejillas sonrojadas y con tono avergonzado me respondió-  
-"no es un bebe, son dos bebes. A pesar de que al principio tenía miedo, pero al saber que nuestra familia nos apoya me hace muy feliz".

Al solo oírla, era como una clavada en el pecho y solo podía sentir como las lágrimas querían correr, al no tener valor para ocultarlas solo la abrase fingiendo felicitarla para que así no me viera llorar.  
Al sentirme más calmada la solté dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda y diciendo que por favor tuviera cuidado ya que era muy descoordinada y torpe en algunas ocasiones.

Luego de ambos reír por mi broma ambas nos sentamos y ella me pidió le ayudara a ordenar las cosas. Nuevamente sintiendo como mi mundo se quebraba saque valor de donde pude y tome la pequeña ropita en mis manos para ayudarle un poco.

Después de un rato ya casi terminábamos de ordenar cuando Fate llego y se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en sus labios mientras ella le mira emocionada.

-" mira como esta todo mi amor, es tan pequeño todo, es muy tierno". -Por su parte Fate sonreía encantada, emocionada y la abrazaba con cariño. Luego de prestarle atención a ella se disculpó por no saludarme y bromeando-

-"no me digas que ahora quieres aprender a tejer con tal de ver feliz a esta señorita. Al oírle a pesar de que su broma había sido cruel muy cruel para mí solo pude sonreí divertida.  
-"no Fate para nada, para eso ella te tiene a ti no es asi", -al oírme todas sonrieron y luego seguimos charlando-.

Las horas al lado de la parejita feliz eran eternas por lo que decidí despedirme e ir a ver a Suzuka a quien tenía completamente abandonada. Mientras me despedía ella solo puso una carita triste y con pucheros me pidió que me quedara. Al verla yo solo recordé las veces que me pedía no le abandonara y sin pensarlo accedí y me quede.

Y así pasaron las horas entre la cena, conversando y viendo y algunas películas, olvidando su embarazo y su compromiso las horas a su lado eran únicas, y asi pase la tarde esmerándome en hacerle sonreír hasta que fueron las 1 y ella permitió que me fuera.  
Al salir de su casa no quería ver a nadie por lo que solo pase por un vino a casa y llame a Suzuka.

Nanoha POV.

Luego de la visita sorpresa de Arisa esa tarde, ella venia todas las semanas y habíamos vuelto a estar tan cercanas como antes. En cuanto a Fate, nuestro compromiso y boda, decidimos posponerlos hasta que los bebes hubieran nacido. Al no querer afectar la carrera de Fate ni afectar en su próxima misión decidimos no comprar una casa y nos fuimos a vivir juntos en mi casa que era muy amplia

Y así pasaban las semanas y los días, ya tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo, mi abdomen abultado ya se notaba y mis niveles hormonales habían jugado muchas malas pasadas.  
Había instantes en que deseaba estar con Fate a cada instante como había otros en que ni siquiera la quería tener cerca. En otras ocasiones me excitaba el solo hecho de tenerle cerca y en otras ocasiones ni siquiera quería que me besara.

Sabía que a Fate le divertían mis cambios en algunas ocasiones como sabía también que a veces cuando llegaba cansado lo colapsaban.  
Por mis estudios de enfermería sabía que mis cambios hormonales seguirían siendo repentinos me acerque a Fate y algo seria le dije mi amor debemos hablar. Al oírme ella solo sonrió divertida y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.  
Mientras buscaba como decirle que emocionalmente sería más pesada de lo normal ella solo me miraba con cara confundida y sonreía. Cuando por fin tuve el valor de hablar Fate me miraba con una ceja levantada e interrumpiendo mi discurso que recién comenzaría.  
."haber pequeña que ocurre, que es lo tan importante que usted Nanoha-sama debe decir para que se demore tanto.

Al oírle y a pesar de haber sido en exceso tierno sin evitarlo me puse a llorar desconsoladamente y le pedí me abrazara. Preocupada por lagrimas que dé cierto modo burlándose de mi repentino cambio, ella pregunto si me sentía mal, si necesitaba o me dolía algo.

Al oírla yo solo pude besarle y entre constantes pucheros.  
-"no es nada Fate es solo que las hormonas jugaran mucho en mí causando estos cambios de humor repentinos".  
Al oírme Fate solo pudo sonreír divertida.  
-"ya lo sabía pero es divertido ver cómo te esfuerzas por controlarte, pero debes estar tranquila porque estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo todo, si con eso tú y los bebes estarán bien y felices".- Al oírla decir esas palabras yo solo pude abalanzarme en sus brazos y besarle con ternura-.

Fate POV.

Como ya quedaba poco tiempo para irme a la misión (ya casi dos semanas) debía pasar en constantes reuniones en la sección junto a Signum para dejar todo en orden antes de irme. Recuerdo que era miércoles cuando caminando por un pasillo y luego de mucho tiempo sin verla Ginga Nakajima apareció frente a mí.

Ginga Nakajima siempre había sido mi chica ideal y al tenerla solamente cerca realmente había conmocionado de cierto modo mi mundo. Sin dominar mi cuerpo camine presurosa a ella mientras mis piernas temblaban y extendía mis brazos para abrasarla (no me maten Dx). Cuando por fin la tuve en frente no entendí bien por qué se formaba un vacío en mi estómago el cual se profundizo cuando ella beso mi mejilla.

Sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía pero a pesar de querer negarme cuando ella me invito a un café no pude negarme. Y así se me pasaron las horas en la cafetería de la sección 6 acompañada por Ginga olvidando por completo que hoy debía ir a casa de mis madre Lindy con Nanoha eran casi las ocho y al ver que era tarde me ofrecí llevarla a casa, a pesar de que ella se negó al principio luego de insistirle y convencerla de que era peligroso ella accedió.

Durante el camino a casa ambas hablamos amenamente y al llegar a su casa me baje para abrirle la puerta y ofrecer mi mano para ayudarle a bajar.  
Una vez que estuvimos de frente ella izo una reverencia y yo guiada por mis impulsos tome su rostro para besar su mejilla cuando accidentalmente ella movió su rostro causando que rosáramos nuestros labios.

.

No me maten por favor, pero que sería un fic leve sin alguien que arruine la felicidad de ellas

Hasta la próxima XD!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece son de sus respectivos autores.**

_**Un inesperado cambio de planes.**_

_**cap 7**_

Fate POV

En estos momentos mi cuerpo temblaba por completo y a pesar de pensar en ella me fui inevitable alejar mis labios de los de Ginga besándole solo por algunos segundos. Al reaccionar de lo que estaba ocurriendo ambos nos alejamos sonrojadas y luego nos despedimos sin decir nada.

Mientras iba en el auto rumbo a casa Nanoha era un pensamiento constante en mi mente al igual como lo era Ginga. Sabía que a pesar de que solo habían sido segundo le había engañado pero el sentimiento que había en mi era confuso. Sonreía al recordar el rose de sus labios y luego sentía dolor al recordar a Nanoha.

Eran casi las 11:00 y la luz de la casa aún estaba encendida, trate de buscar alguna excusa para dar por la tardanza pero luego de pensar un instante me conforme pensando que ella estaba dormida. Al abrir la puerta Arf salió corriendo a recibirme y luego apareció ella con una expresión preocupada. Al tenerme cerca se abalanzo en mis brazos y constantemente comenzó a preguntar que ocurría.

Ignoraba cual era la expresión de mi rostro en ese momento y de cierto modo me incomodaba que ella preguntara una y otra vez cosas como que ocurre y ese tipo de cosas.

-"Fate, que ocurre? Estas bien? Por qué tienes esa actitud tan triste? Ha ocurrido algo con respecto a la misión? Has tenido problemas en la seccion 6 que a ocurrido.

Ella hablaba y hablaba y para mí su voz era un pitito molesto y solo guardaba silencio. De un instante a otro ella como pudo tomo mis hombros y con tono de voz seria.

-"Fate por favor dime que ocurre, tu silencio y expresión desolada me esta desesperando. Por favor di algo.

Al oir su ultima frase y sin pensar lo que dije le tome de los hombros y con tono molesto.

-Nanoha desde cuando te volviste tan molesta, no me ocurre nada, pro favor guarda silencio de una vez.

Al oírme ella solo me miro triste y sus brazos cayeron sus fuerzas, sus ojos derramaron algunas lagrimas y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y comenza a caminar.

Al ver su expresión triste y en conjunto con los ladridos de Arf reaccione de mi ensimismamiento y corri a ella para tomar su brazo.

Al sentir el contacto de mi piel ella se voltio con los ojos completamente empapados y quitando mi mano de su brazo siguió caminando y no dijo nada.

Nanoha POV

Las palabras de Fate me habían dolido y a pesar de saber que de seguro eran por el cansancio del trabajo no deseo hablar con ella e iniciar una discusión inútil y sin sentido.

Al llegar al cuarto cerré la puerta con llave y luego de tirarme en la cama comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. No quería torturarme sacando conclusiones apresuradas respecto a su mal humor pero realmente no podía evitar pensar tonteras.

Durante esa noche me fue difícil conciliar el sueño pensando en cómo estaría durmiendo, por lo que a escondidas me levante a verla y pude notar que dormía en el sillón. Al verla desabrigada tome una frazada y luego de abrigarle bese su frente y me fui al cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano y sin decir nada me vestí con mi traje de trabajo yme fui directo al trabajo. Lo que había ocurrido anoche no me había dejado dormir muy bien y si quería tener un buen día definitivamente no podía quedarme en casa encerrada haciendo nada.

Al llegar al hospital retome mi puesto de entrenadora y todos me abrasaron felices por mi regreso.

Mientras estaba en mi oficina las llamadas de Fate colapsaban mi teléfono y luego de mucha insistencia le conteste.

-" Fate estoy en el hospital en el trabajo, ahora no puedo hablar contigo, hablamos luego cuando tenga tiempo. ….. Silencio….. Si te preocupan tus hijos debes quedarte tranquilos ellos están bien. Luego colgué sin darle tiempo siquiera para decir lo siento.

Mi mañana paso rápido entre papeleos y procedimientos básicos y uno que otro regaloneo de mis compañeros. Al llegar la hora de almuerzo tome mi cartera y me dirigí al comedor para comer con los demás empleados.

Mientras comíamos en el comedor Fate llego al lugar algo oculta con gafas de sol y un gorro. Al verla me pare lo más rápido que pude y camine hacia ella. Al tenerle en frente sin decir nada tome su brazo e hice que diera la vuelta para ir a charlar a mi oficina.

Al estar ahí Fate arrepentida comenzó a pedir perdón por lo ocurrido.

-"Nanoha yo realmente siento mucho mi comportamiento de ayer, realmente fui una completa idiota y no debí tratarle de esa manera. Por favor discúlpeme y sobre todo no pienses que ya no me interesas. Nanoha es parte de mi vida desde que te conocí y realmente me ha dolido herirte".

-"Sabes realmente fuiste muy cruel ayer, se que mis preguntas eran muchas y te estresaron un poco, pero yo no quería molestarte. Yo solo estaba preocupada por la expresión de desolación en tu rostro". -Luego mire a Fate un instante y ella solo me contemplaba, luego pidió perdón nuevamente y sin decir nada tomo mi mentón y plasmo un beso en mis labios.

La sentir el rose de sus labios todo enojo se me olvido por completo y solo me concentre en disfrutar los suaves movimientos de sus labios. Al terminar de besarnos Fate tomo nuevamente mi mentón y depositando un beso fugas dijo te amo.

Luego conversamos un rato mientras Fte acariciaba mi barriga con ternura y le hablaba a los bebes. Al ser las tres y a pesar de que ninguno había comido nada Fate tomo sus cosas y se fue nuevamente a encontrarse con Signum para seguir con los preparativos para esa mision.

Yo por mi parte me quede en aqui trabajando y le pedí fuera por mí a las 6.

Fate POV

Camino a el lugar asignado para encontrarme con Signum pensaba en ella en todo lo ocurrido y me sentía uan real estúpida, por una estupidez casi le perdí realmente el tiempo de su enojo aunque había sido poco me había devastado.

Al llegar a una base un poco lejos de la seccion 6, me enontre con Ginga estaba en la puerta y al verme se arrojó en mis brazos. Al verle y sentir su tibia piel mis piernas temblaron nerviosas y el vacío de mi estómago volvió nuevamente. En mi mente Nanoha estaba contantement feliz pero aun así no fui capaz de alejar a Ginga de mí.

Mi tarde transcurrió rápida y contrariamente a como me lo había planteado me pase la tarde con Ginga olvidando por completo que a las 6 debía ir por Nanoha. Cuando eran las 18:30 mi celular comenzó a sonar una y otra vez y al ver que las llamadas eran de ella me aleje un poco y conteste. Al hablar ella algo triste.

-"de seguro debes estar muy ocupada hoy, por favor no te preocupes y continúa trabajando duro. He llamado a Hayate y ella vino por mí, ahora vamos rumbo a la cafetería.

Mientras la oía solo respondía con monosílabos y luego solo colgué. Al terminar de hablar me disculpe con Ginga y sin dar explicaciones y para evitar una nueva pelea me fui rumbo a midori-ya por ella.

Durante esa semana y la siguiente Ginga se atravesó por mi camino todos los días y a pesar de que trataba de evitarla, ella se las ingeniaba para verme. Cuando solo quedaban tres días para irme a la misión y sin previo aviso salía de la sección 9 caminando apurada ya que hoy ella tenía cita con Shamal y por fin sabríamos cual era el sexo de los bebes.

Caminaba por el pasillo casi llegando a la entrada cuando Ginga se ha acerco algo triste hacia mí.

-" nee Fate podemos hablar un momento?"

-"claro Ginga, pero debe ser algo rápido, hoy tengo un compromiso importante y no tengo mucho tiempo.

-"no debes preocuparte lo que debo decir no tomara mucho tiempo.

Al oírle asentí con la cabeza y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la salida. Una vez fuera Ginga se paro frente a mi algo timida y luego de una bocanada de aire.

-"sabes Fate este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas realmente a sido muy agradable para mí. Yo hace mucho tiempo quería decirle que …. Silencio.

-"disculpa que?

-" que … que:…. Que Fate me gusta.

Al oírla me quede completamente congelada y sin reaccionar no fui capaz de decir nada y tampoco de moverme. De un instante a otro y sin rodeos ella tomo mi mentón y arrasándome comenzó a besarme.

A pesar de que al principio me resisti un poco luego de algunos segundos me fue inevitable y respondí a su beso. Aun no reaccionaba a lo ocurrido cuando la voz de Arisa realmente molesta.

-" Fate!, que haces, acaso crees que esta es una buena forma de responder a todo lo que Nanoha a hecho por ti. Eres realmente despreciable.

Al oírle aleje a Ginga de mí lo más rápido que pude y sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

-" yo realmente siento que esto allá sucedido. Debo rogarte que por favor no repitas esto. Yo ya estoy comprometida y realmente enamorada de ella.

Yo siento todo esto y salí corriendo tras Arisa.

Al alcanzarle tome su brazo.

-" Arisa por favor discúlpame. Yo realmente no quería, fue Ginga quien me beso.

-"siiiiiiiiiii, de seguro, tú te veías muy molesta de besarla.

-"realmente te digo la verdad, por favor Arisa creé en mí y no le digas nada de esto a Nanoha.

-" perdón? tú sabes muy bien que nunca he dejado de amarla a pesar de saber que ella esta contigo. Ahora no me pidas que guarde silencio con algo que realmente puede destrozarle la vida.

Perdón Fate pero en esta ocasión no puedo.

Luego de esa frase Arisa tomo el teléfono la llamo y acordó juntarse con ella, al colgar se dio la vuelta, subió al auto y se marchó rumbo al lugar donde se encontrarían.

En pocos segunds la llame y pregunte donde estaba porque con los nervios de lo ocurrido había olvidado por completo donde seria. Al oírme ella respondió burlesca que estaba en midori-ya y luego colgó. Al dejar de hablar como pude maneje lo más rápido que pude para verla antes de que Arisa.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Arisa había entrado hace pocos minutos y estaba en una sala privada con ella. Como pude corrí lo más rápido a la sala y al llegar abrí la puerta pude ver que Arisa sujetaba su mano y ella vio verme llegar

-"yo debo decirte algo muy importante, pero ahora que ha llegado Fate quien mejor que ella para decir todo lo que ha ocurrido este día. Verdad Fate?".

Al oírle ella miro algo confundida y dirigiendo su mirada a mi.

-"que es eso tan importante que me debes contar? Ha ocurrido algo? Por favor no demores mucho en decir lo que debas decir. Recuerda que debemos ir al doctor.

Al oírle solo pude guardar silencio y mirarla. Al ver mi reacción ella miro nuevamente confundida y algo seria por mi expresión.

-"ha ocurrido algo hoy? Fate por favor deja tu juego del silencio y dime que ha pasado.

.

.

.

.

_que tal XD hasta ahí le dejó u.u dejé el otro fic al olvido... naa~ más bien, no encuentro inspiración para el otro fic jajaja...XD...y para el otro que apenas subí ayer -w- espero y les guste {noticias de última hora cual acabaré primero? o más bien cuál les gusta más y depende de su respuesta lo actualizaré más rápido ;) }_

_y pues T-T sin ella la que me cae mal (Ginga) no sería un fic interesante y pues Arisa del porque está aquí igual? pues la verdad esque a ella no la podemos dejar afuera además a ella la prefiero antes que a Ginga :p así que ummm pues no estoy muerta(?) más bien. muerto XD (okno)_

_hasta la próxima!.._


	9. Chapter 9

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son respectivos autores.**

**Un inesperado cambio de planes**

Capitulo 8

Nanoha POV.

Fate solo guardaba silencio y no hacía más que mirarme de forma nerviosa. Por mi parte yo deseaba obtener una respuesta e irnos rápido a la cita con Shamal, para mí en estos momentos no había nada más importante que ella y nuestros bebes.

Al ver que ella simplemente no respondía me puse de pie rápidamente y tomando su rostro con ternura para luego besarle.

-"Fate, mi amor habla de una vez por favor, la ansiedad me está matando y no tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerda que hoy tenemos algo muy importante que hacer".

Al oírme ella solo comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente

-"lo sé, lo sé es solo que yo…"

-"tú que cosa Fate?, habla de una vez, acaso no notas que Nanoha se está poniendo nerviosa

-" Arisaaa!, no digas eso yo solo estoy ansiosa por saber. Fate sabe que amo las sorpresas. Pero no me gusta esperar mucho para saberlas, vamos mi amor dime de una vez que pasa (luego mirando a Fate) haber déjame pensar que puede ser? Mmmmm. Acaso has comprado las cunitas que tanto nos gustaron?"

Al oírme Fate solo sonrió como siempre.

-" si eso era pequeña, yo no quería arruinar la sorpresa pero Arisa es una bocóna.

Al oírle mi primera reacción fue por lo que le había dicho a Arisa y luego aunque era algo simple me arroje a sus brazos y llenándolo de besos le agradecí mil veces por el gesto. Luego y sin perder más tiempo, tome su mano y nos despedimos de todos ya que debíamos ir a ver a Shamal.

Fate POV.

Me sentía una completa estúpida por haberle mentido pero no me quedaba nada más que hacer para no borrar lo sonrisa en su rostro. Al marcharnos de la sala Arisa solo se quedó de pie mirando cómo me iba mientras con su rostro completamente molesta pronunciaba palabras que yo no entendía.

Una vez en el auto ella iba sonriente y tocaba su vientre feliz comentando a los bebes que su linda Fate-mama ya había comprado sus cunitas. La escena era tan conmovedora que cada vez que ella me miraba con esa sonrisa solo podía sentir que mi corazón se destruía y que por un error estúpido como el que había cometido podía perder todo lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo.

Al llegar a la consulta ambas bajamos del auto y mientras caminábamos tome su mano y la apretaba añorando nunca dejar de sentir el calor de su piel. A medida que avanzábamos yo por mi parte solo podía guardar silencio mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con Hayate contándole lo nerviosa que estaba por saber el sexo de los bebes.

Al llegar a la consulta mientras ella se preparaba yo estaba en la sala de espera y sin nada más que hacer tome mi celular y comencé a navegar por internet en búsqueda de cualquier información que hubiera relacionada con mi nombre. Mientras miraba con desgano los sitios llegue a uno donde hablaban de mí y de mi ya cercana misión. Todo iba bien a medida que leía hasta que al llegar casi al final del articulo pude ver una foto de mi besando a Ginga Nakajima. Al ver la noticia sentí como mi pecho se desmoronaba y aunque me despreciaba a mí misma solo atine a llamar a mi amiga Shari y lo puse al tanto de la situación para que se encargara de eliminar la foto.

En este momento me sentía una persona inservible y no era capaz siquiera de derramar una lagrima. Mi error se había hecho público y por más que quisiera no tenía como negarlo.

Aunque no lo había notado ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Shamal por fin me llamo para mostrarme como crecían mis bebes. Aunque ella solo tenía 4 meses, una semana y 4 días de embarazo su abdomen ya era notorio y los bebes se veían hermosos en la pantalla a colores. Los sonidos de sus pequeños corazones era la música más hermosa que podía haber escuchado y sus movimientos hacían que rebosara de alegría. Ambas estábamas embobadas mirando sus pequeños rostros cuando de un instante a otro Shamal pregunto si queríamos saber los sexos, al oírla ambas nos miramos sonrientes y emocionadas dijimos sí. Al oírnos Shamal asintió con una sonrisa y luego de mirar un instante la ecografía dijo: sus bebes son un niño y una niña mucha felicidades. Al oírle mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar nervioso mientras la emoción inundaba cada centímetro de mi estropeado corazón. Por su parte ella solo me miraba sonriente y decía con un tono emocionado:

-"mi amor será un niño y una niña, que lindooooo será un mini tú y un mini yo. Estas feliz verdad?"

Al oírle solo pude asentir con una sonrisa forzada para luego mirar desganado el teléfono que no había dejado de vibrar desde que me había llamado Shamal.

Al terminar la consulta y mientras ella se arreglaba, Salí de la sala de ecografía lo más rápido que pude y mire de quien eran las llamadas. Al ver la pantalla las llamadas eran de Hayate, Arisa, mama y Shari. Al ver todos los nombres no sabía a quién llamar primero y recordando todo lo ocurrido este día decidí no llamar a nadie más que a mi madre y a Hayate.

A llamar a Hayate se escuchaba defraudada y al escuchar mi voz sin dejarme decir nada se limitó.

-"que fue lo que ocurrió Fate?, cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacer esto? Tú madre y hermano aún no saben nada y seguramente les dolerá mucho esta noticia. Por ahora ellos solo esperan nerviosos a que ustedes lleguen a casa para saber que son los bebes."

-"yo realmente necesito hablar contigo y darte una explicación, por favor perdóname por defraudarte y por favor no le a ella. …. Silencio… solo tengo una duda, fue Arisa quien le dijo?"

-"Que? ella no ha sido, sin querer lo he visto en internet, pero hace algunos minutos volví a buscarla para denunciar la página pero esta fue borrada.

Aun hablaba con Hayate de lo ocurrido cuando Nanoha salió de la sala con las pequeñas fotitos en la mano y beso mis labios agradeciendo por haberle hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Si ya me dolía haberle sido infiel a ella, haber defraudado a mi amiga era aún más doloroso ver como a pesar de dañarle mil veces ella me agradecía por hacerla feliz.

Mientras caminábamos al auto solo pude sostener su mano y a pesar de querer decir muchas cosas solo guardaba silencio y la miraba. Al llegar al auto ambas nos subimos en silencio y nos mantuvimos así durante todo el camino. Al estar en la casa de nuestros padres ambas nos bajamos rápidamente y corrimos a la sala para contarles como nos había ido.

Aunque al principio ambas les hicimos sufrir un rato al mostrarle las fotos y decirle que ambos estaban bien y eran un niño y una niñas todos estaban felices.

Al ser temprano y aunque yo no tenía muchas ganas nos quedamos a cenar ahí.

Mientras esperábamos a que todo estuviera listo mi madre le aconsejaba sobre la maternidad, Chrono la abrasaba y le decía que cada vez se veía más bonita para luego tocarle la pancita y hablarle a sus sobrinos.

Aunque esa noche quería charlar con Hayate no era el lugar ni situación para hacerlo, por lo que al estar todo listo y ver que ella estaba cansada usando esto como escusa nos marchamos a nuestra casa.

Al estar sola con ella temía cada segundo que ella prendiera la tele o que por internet viera algo. Me sentía completamente agobiada por todo pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Como nunca esta noche se hiso eterna, y a pesar de estar cansado no quería separarme de su lado, mientras estábamos en el living ambas estábamos sentadas y cubiertas con una frazada, yo le rodeaba por la cintura y ella tenia la espalda y cabeza apoyada en mi. Durante el tiempo que habíamos estado separadas soñé tantas veces con tenerla asi solo para mi que ahora que le tenia me costaba creer que por no haber tenido el valor de decir que no podía perderle. Anque ella no entendia el por que de mi desesperación por abrasarla o mantenerme a su lado a pesar del cansancio para mi cada segundo abrazado a su cintura era valioso e invaluable. Al ser las 1:oo am y a pesar de todo ella no tenía sueño y solo quería ver películas. Yo sin resistir más el cansancio le dije buenas noche con un beso en los labios y me fui al cuarto para tratar de dormir algo.

Nanoha POV

Al marcharse Fate a dormir como no quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo me propuse solo ver un poco más la tele para luego ir a dormir. Al pasar algunos minutos y sentir algo de frio comencé a levantarme lentamente para luego ir por un vaso de leche caliente. Caminaba a la cocina tocando mi vientre cuando el celular de Fate comenzó a sonar en la sala. Al devolverme para ver que ocurría, tome el celular como siempre y vi que había recibido un mensaje. Al abrirlo el numero era desconocido y solo decía: "estas durmiendo? Has podido dormir luego de lo ocurrido?"

Luego de leerlo me sentí algo confundida y sin nada más que hacer fui a la cocina por mi leche y fui al cuarto para mover a Fate y despertarle

-" Fate por favor despierta."

Al oírme ella solo me aferro con un abrazo y un poco dormido

-" mi amor lo siento, por favor perdóname yo no quería lastimarte."

-"Fate que cosas dices, no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo. No me has hecho nada y no es por eso que te despierto, es solo que tu teléfono no dejaba de sonar así que lo tome y leí el mensaje que te habían enviado. El mensaje no era de nadie conocido así que lo borre.

-"está bien mi amor."

Luego de escuchar la respuesta de Fate y verla completamente cansada, solo bese sus labios y sin preguntar más comencé a preparar las cosas para dormir. Mientras arreglaba todo el celular de Fate seguía sonando y recibiendo una y otra vez el mismo mensaje que preguntaba si podía dormir luego de lo ocurrido.

Al ver a Fate cansada y sin querer molestarla tome el celular nuevamente y opte para apagarlo y así poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente y sin despertarme Fate salió temprano. Durante ese día me quede en casa descansando y esperando las cosas que Fate había comprado. Mientras esperaba y sin nada que hacer más que ver tv prendí la tele mientras navegaba por internet. Estaba entretenida haciendo nada productivo cuando al entrar a una página de chismes llegue a una foto de Fate besando a una chica que decía: {que pasara con la creciente relación de Ginga Nakajima y Fate Testarossa ahora que ella se prepara para ir a una misión?.

.

.

.

.

_Huuuuy~ se enteró de la forma menos esperada para ella... _

_Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Pues Hola los dejé con la duda de este fic?, ajá no lo creo XDD...cofcof bueno este capítulo es corto para mi gusto... espero y les guste. XD_

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Un inesperado cambio de planes.**

**Capitulo 9**

Nanoha POV

Mi cuerpo se sentía débil y solo deseaba llorar, aunque trataba de engañarme pensando que todo podía ser una broma la foto era clara y por mas escusas que tratara de darle a mi corazón no era otra chica era Fate-chan quien la besaba.

Aunque amaba a Fate-chan con cada maldita célula de mi cuerpo en este momento solo la detestaba y no quería saber de ella. Me sentía tan confundida en estos momentos que muchas veces pensé en llamarle y reprocharle todo, más cada vez que toma el teléfono mis manos temblaban y no lograba marcar el número.

En este momento solo necesitaba un abrazo pero si llamaba a Chrono él le diría a Fate-chan y ella vendría. Me sentía devastada y sin pensarlo bien tome las llaves de mi auto y me propuse salir de la casa.

Entre lágrimas cobardes y una pena inevitable maneje sin sentido hasta llegar a un pequeño parque. Cuando por fin estuve sola comencé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras una y otra vez me preguntaba que había hecho mal. ¿Acaso con el embarazo había engordado tanto que ya ni siquiera era atractiva?.

Con cada lagrima que derramaba me sentía la chica más estúpida del mundo y aunque solo deseaba morir me consolaba pensando que mis bebes eran el consuelo que tenía. Aunque no quería dañarlos con mis penas no podía dejar de llorar y solo podía tocar mi barriga y decirles que todo estaba bien y mama solo tenía pena.

Al estar sumida en el dolor de lo ocurrido los minutos eran segundos y no sabía bien qué hora era, no sentía hambre y solo deseaba quedarme en el auto sola y no volver a ver a Fate-chan nunca más.

Al ser las 3 sus llamadas comenzaron a colapsar mi teléfono y el hecho de ver su nombre con la foto de ambas besándonos era una cruel y dolorosa puñalada.

En estos momentos no quería comunicarme con ella y segada por la rabia que tenía tome el teléfono y bajándome del auto camine a la fuente y lo arroje.

Aunque sabía era incorrecto me quede todo el día en el parque sin comer nada y solo al sentir un poco de frio cuando ya oscurecía decidí ir a casa.

Mientras manejaba pensaba que le diría o que haría al ver a Fate-chan pero no era capaz de nada, mi felicidad se había echo trisas en segundos y solo quería desaparecer de Japón.

Al llegar a casa y tal como lo suponía Fate-chan esperaba por mí en la puerta y al verme corrió hacia mí y me abrazo aferrándome a su cuerpo. Al sentirla solo pude quedarme estática sin decir nada y solo ignore su presencia, todavía estaba un poco furiosa por lo que había visto, y al soltarme pensé en caminar rápido y así posponer esta conversación ya que si la veía a la cara me enfadaria más con ella, más Fate-chan me tomo del brazo para que la mirara y beso mi frente y tomando mi rostro me miro con mucha preocupación.

-Nanoha no te imaginas lo mucho que me he preocupado por ti este día, ¿ha ocurrido algo?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Comiste algo?, ¿Les paso algo a los bebes? Mi amor por favor di algo, estas completamente pálida y tu cuerpo esta frio ¿te sientes bien? Estaba realmente desesperada y preocupada pensando que algo te podía haber pasado.

Con tan sólo oirla, y aunque solo quería guardar silencio en mis adentros sus palabras me molestaban y con tono molesto le conteste.

-mi amor? No crees que esas palabras están de más en este momento?.-mis manos la empujaron alejandola de mi-

-no entiendo, pero que dices eso, tu sabes que te amo más que a todo en el mundo y por ti y los bebes sería capaz de hacer todo.-me trataba de abrazar pero ponía resistencia-

-entonces si eres capaz de hacer todo, tan solo guarda silencio y desaparece de mi vista.-le si un manotazo y me alejaba de ahí para dirigirme a la habitación-

-mi amor que ocurre, ¿por que estas tan molesta?. -caminaba atrás de mi y trataba de tomarme de las manos-

Al oírla me pare en seco, me desespere, aunque solo quería estar sola y tratar de calmarme para no decirle nada al escuchar sus preguntas solo pude controlarme por poco tiempo, y sólo me puse a llorar y con sólo reproches le contestaba.

-acaso crees que soy estúpida? Ahora entiendo por qué me había vuelto molesta para ti, tal vez por la misma razón olvidabas ir por mí al trabajo ya no ibas a la misma hora de siempre o luego ni te presentabas."suspire agitada para luego seguir diciéndole cosas que nunca creí decirle, o por lo menos otra vez". No pude creer lo estúpida que fui, pero por que no me lo dijiste, yo confiaba en ti, cómo pudiste, después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, de todo lo que yo enfrente, lo que tuve que dejar para estar a lado tuyo.

-yo…. Yo realmente te lo iba a decir…pero las cosas no son como tú crees… por favor escúchame… Nanoha... porfavor. -me suplicaba pero yo no le hacía caso trataba de alejarme de ella nuevamente-

-creo que desde que te conocí me he dedicado a escucharte y tratar de entender que seas la más famosa enforcer, pero porque solo no pensaste una vez en mi y por ultimo no en mi sino en ellos, en ellos Fate-chan..-Fate tan sólo se quedó callada, había un silencio descomunal para ambas-

Fate-chan... no más bien Fate te aborresco, me siento la persona más estúpida por haberte creido... -guardando silencio un instante mientras mi cuerpo temblaba nervioso-

-Fate Testarossa yo te odio, te odio, no te quiero ver, en estos momentos solo desearía morir para dejar de ver tu rostro en mis pensamientos y no sentir el dolor que siento. -lloraba pero no de tristeza en cambio eran de rabia-

-por favor no digas eso, solo escúchame., yo. -me tomo del brazo con sólo verla tenía ganas de llorar-

-no quiero!, ni tengo por que escucharte te odio… te odio me entiendes...-evite su mirada ya que salió una lágrima de su rostro se sentía culpable, pero yo en estos momentos no veía eso-

Cada vez que repetia la frase algo en mi se destruia y si ella se quedaría en casa yo no estaría ahí, al ver que no se movia y sin poder tolerar mas el dolor que sentía me di la vuelta y nuevamente tome el auto y maneje hacia la casa de Arisa.

Al marcharme Fate grito que por favor no me fuera y a pesar de amarla no me quedaría a ver como nuevamente decía sus mentiras.

Mientras manejaba mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar nerviosa y comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, a ratos mi respiración se hacía dificultosa y más de una vez tuve que parar el auto porque me sentía mareada. Al no tener el teléfono para poder llamar a Arisa y decirle que fuera por mí a pesar de lo mal que me sentía seguí manejando. Al llegar a la casa de Arisa me baje del auto y al moverme el dolor se hiso cada vez más intenso y de un instante a otro comencé a sentir algo húmedo caer por mi nariz "puse un dedo para verificar y aunque me estuviera sangrando la nariz, y aunque trataba de cortar la hemorragia esta simplemente no cedía y el susto de no poder parar la hemorragia se fue apoderando de mí. Al sentirme débil camine lo mas rápido que pude y golpee la puerta de Arisa para que me oyera y me abriera la puerta.

Arisa POV

Aunque no esperaba visitas salí a abrir la puerta y note que era ella, su expresión era triste y su piel estaba pálida y fría, aunque esbozaba una sonrisa forzada y teniendo una mano en su nariz algo en mi decía que no estaba bien y buscando protegerla la rodee con mis brazos. Al tocarme ella sonrió agradecida y posando su cabeza en mi pecho, sin darme tiempo a preguntar nada su cuerpo se desplomo en mis brazos y ella cayo inconsciente.

Mi cuerpo temblaba nerviosa mientras sostenía su cuerpo completamente inmóvil, aunque le pedía una y otra vez me hablara ella solo abrió los ojos de vez en cuando y sonreía forzadamente.

Aun no terminaba de ayudarle a entrar a la casa cuando de un instante su cuerpo se desplomo por completo cayendo inconsciente en mis brazos. Al instante mi corazón latió acelerado y acomodándole en el suelo tome su rostro.

-Nanoha despierta, por favor dime algo….-la movía delicadamente-

Sin embargo por más que le hablaba ella no respondía y ni siquiera abría lo ojos, al tomar su brazos estos caían solos y su piel cada vez se tornaba más pálida.

Al sentir miedo por cómo se veía. La tome en brazos y la lleve al auto, luego la subí con cuidado y maneje lo más rápido que pude a la clínica.

Al llegar al lugar corrí presurosa y hable con una de las enfermeras para pedir ayuda, al instante la chica llamo algunos chicos y salieron a buscarla. En cuanto la ingresaron llamaron a un médico quien en cuanto la vio puso una cara de preocupado y pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaba así y cuantas semanas tenia de embarazo, al ser su amiga y amarla incondicionalmente sabía todo y presurosa di la información necesaria, luego el doctor me aparto de su lado y pidiéndome esperara tranquila, la llevaron de forma rápida a una sala.

Mientras esperaba me paseaba incansable de un extremo a otro del pasillo y cada segundo era eterno, aunque deseaba ser fuerte me deshacía en lágrimas y solo podía recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotras y pensando que si algo le sucedía seria en cierto modo mi culpa por no haber estado ahí para protegerla y hacerle compañía.

Me preocupaba que pudiera haber pasado y al querer respuestas llame de inmediato a Fate y al contestarme ella solo lloraba y lo único que decía era "ella se ha ido, ya sabe todo", al no querer decir nada de lo ocurrido y ni darle información de cómo encontrarla hice como que la señal se iba y solo termine la llamada. Luego colgar el teléfono comencé a pensar un rato y comprendí que Fate era la causante de todo.

Aunque Fate era mi amiga de la infancia y la quería demasiado, en estos momentos solo quería abofetearla, y me era inevitable maldecirla una y mil veces.

De un instante a otro y mientras esperaba mi teléfono comenzó a sonar incansable, al pensar que era Fate quien llamaba decidí ignorar las llamadas y continúe esperando a que alguien me informara.

Estando preocupada por qué pasaba cada minuto se hacía eterno y solo deseaba saber qué hora era, mas al tomar el teléfono para verla pude notar que las llamadas eran de Hayate y que también había un mensaje de su parte, aunque al principio pensé en que Fate era quien le pedía lo escribiera mientras leía cada palabra que ella decía, pero pude notar que no era asi.

Aunque el mensaje era breve este decía:

_-amiga, Arisa realmente no sabía a quién recurrir por eso ahora te escribo, ella ha desaparecido y no sé nada, Fate esta devastada y solo dice que ella sabe todo, tu es su mejor amiga y tal vez separa algo si es así pro favor no dudes en decirme, realmente me preocupa que algo pueda ocurrirle y más aún que pueda hacer…-_

Al leer el mensaje me sentí confundida y sin entender nada redacte uno y le conteste

_-si tu deseas hablar te pido que por favor veámonos en la clínica, he tenido algunos problemas de salud y me encuentro aquí, espero tu respuesta.-_

Al instante Hayate respondió con un si y quedamos de vernos en algunos minutos. Mientras esperaba el doctor por fin salió y llamándome a un lado el cual fui de inmediato.

-la verdad es que, no sé qué habra ocurrido pero ella está realmente mal, su presión es muy alta y los latidos de su corazón son muy irregulares… aunque aún esta inconsciente logramos estabilizarle pero no sabemos bien que es lo que tiene…. Al principio pensamos que tenía lo que se llama eclampsia mas la edad de gestación de los bebes no coinciden con la aparición de este cuadro…. Solo le pido tenga paciencia y confíe, haremos lo posible para que ella mejore, en cuanto a los bebes están muy saludables y no han sufrido daño… si desea verla en 10 minutos la enviaremos a una sala para que le vea de forma más privada.

Al oírlo solo sentí que mi cuerpo quería desmoronarse más solo me mantuve de pie recordando su rostro. ..

Luego de marcharse el doctor y esperar unos minutos por fin me llamaron y pude verla, su rostro aún estaba pálido y en el lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas, su corazón y el corazón de los pequeños. Mientras caminaba hacia ella temblaba nerviosa y apesar de saber que ella no sabía que yo estaba ahí me senté a su lado tome su mano.

-hola, Nanoha no sabes cuánto me has hecho correr hoy, ahaha me tenías muy preocupada. -le sonreía lo más natural posible-

Sabes algo, a pesar de que estas aquí completamente pálida sin duda sigues siendo la chica más hermosa de todas… -derramande algunas lágrimas y pegando su mano en mi rostro continúe hablando-

-no sabes cuánto me duele verte así por culpa de quien amas… -lágrimas y silencio-

-No imaginas cuánto daría por ser yo quien estuviera en tu corazón... como antes...

A pesar de saber que tu no me amas…. por favor solo promete que estarás bien, que volverás a sonreír como antes y que aunque no estés a mi lado serás feliz… -empezaba a llorar silenciosamente-

-Sabes algo a pesar de todo yo nunca deje de amarte... tu. (Lagrimas)… tú y solo tú eres quien me ayuda a seguir adelante, no me dejes sola aquí por favor, prometo ser buena y ayudarte a sonreír cada día pero por favor no me dejes yo,…. realmente no sé qué haría si te ocurre algo...-me recargo en su pecho. quería abrazarla pero no podía-

Luego de mi última frase y a pesar de querer quedarme a su lado mis lágrimas corrían incansables y no quería que ella sintiera mi tristeza, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces bese su frente tiernamente y salí de la sala.

Al caminar por el pasillo los recuerdos me inundaban y por más que buscaba calmarme no podía parar de llorar. De pronto y sin aviso mi celular comenzó a sonar incansable recibiendo una llamada de Hayate, al contestarle ella pregunto dónde estaba y yo solo hable lo justo y necesario y le pedí vernos en la cafetería.

Al llegar al lugar vi a Hayate, esperaba con expresión triste y al verme me hablo preocupada.

- que te ha ocurrido? Estas bien Arisa, necesitas ayuda en algo?

Al oírle solo pude sonreír forzadamente y a pesar de querer decir que estaba bien solo pude abrasarla y contestarle con voz entrecortada.

-si te cite aquí no fue porque yo estuviera mal, sé que amas a tu amiga, más que nada pero no podía decirlo que debo por teléfono.

-que ocurrió, Arisa? Me estas preocupando… que tiene que ver Fate en todo esto?

-dios es tan difícil todo que no se por dónde comenzar…

-no seas tonta Arisa… solo dilo que ha ocurrido.

-es ella quien está aquí, luego de su discusión con Fate fue a casa y estaba realmente mal…

-espera, ¿que? A que te refieres Arisa, pero esta ella bien, lo bebes, que fue lo que paso….

-pues la verdad es que ni yo lo sé.. Ella solo llego a mi casa y en cuestión de segundos estábamos aquí.

Al oírme Hayate me miro con expresión dolorosa y tomando mis hombros me miraba tristemente

-Arisa, dime por favor que ellos están bien… dime que ella está bien…

-Hayate...yo… la verdad…

-¿dónde está?, ¿Puedo verla? Por favor di algo Arisa, con un demonio si algo..

-vamos Hayate, solo cálmate, promete que lo harás y yo te llevare donde esta…

-ah, ok lo prometo, y también prometo no llamar a Fate o a Chrono.

De solo oirla no entendí por qué hablaba de esa forma y como amando a su amiga, no deseaba informarle. Aunque sabía que Hayate no estaba calmada, y para disminuir algo su ansiedad la lleve a la sala y abrí la puerta suavemente, cuando Hayate la vio ahí derramo algunas lágrimas y comenzó a caminar algo temerosa. De tan sólo verla en esa actitud tan triste pensé en darle un momento y Salí dejándoles solas.

Hayate POV

Aunque nunca lo había notado ella era parte importante de mi vida y me dolía demasiado pensar que algo podía ocurrirle, me gustaba verla sonreír y de solo ver su rostro pálido y su cuerpo completamente inmóvil aunque no lo quería algunas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

A pesar de que hace mucho tiempo sentía miedo por extrañarla ahora solo necesitaba tenerla cerca y sentir el calor de su piel tocarme.

Al llegar a su lado y aunque nunca lo había hecho bese su frente y luego acaricie su mejilla, a pesar de estar completamente pálida su piel era tibia y mantenía ese aroma exquisito que me aturdía.

Aunque sabía ella era como mi hermana al verla vulnerable me fue inevitable tomar su mano y besándola con cariño en la mejilla.

-hey Nanoha, como estas de seguro no te gustaría verte como te veo ahora y a pesar de parecer gasparin sin duda la maternidad te sienta mucho y eres una chica muy hermosa…-le sonrei tiernamente-

-Sabes…. hace algunos días soñé contigo y prometí que nunca le contaría a nadie lo que paso en ese sueño. Pero ahora siento que también tienes derecho a saberlo…

yoo…. (Silencio) yo soñé con tu sonrisa, soñé que solo eras mía y que... Y que... tu …

(Lagrimas) y que tu me querías… (Silencio)

yo sé que tal vez nunca he dicho ni demostrado nada pero desde hace algún tiempo he comenzado a extrañarte… yo no sé en qué momento ocurrió todo esto, pero prometo que nadie nunca sabrá que a pesar de ser como mi hermana yo sin notarlo comencé a amarte….. Siento mucho todo sabes yo… yo solo te quiero, te quiero más de lo que yo misma quisiera y prometo que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin decirlo, sé que tú no tienes idea de lo que siento.

Pero Te quiero…. Y no espero que tú me quieras pero solo deseaba que lo supieras.

Luego de mi frase y sin poder contenerme derrame algunas lágrimas y comencé a contemplarle… aunque quise aguantarme mi cuerpo no respondió a mis órdenes y siguiendo a mis impulsos sostuve su mentón con delicadeza y le bese tiernamente en los labios.

Antes de separarme la puerta se abrió de golpee y solo pude escuchar a lo lejos como desde esa distancia Arisa me hablo.

-pero, Hayate que es lo que crees que haces

Al oírle aunque no quería me aleje de ella de inmediato y mirando a Arisa sorprendida yo la mire para luego responderle-

-Arisa, yo...no es lo que tú crees, por favor déjame explicarte.

-a mí no es a quien debes explicar algo, más bien es a Fate, no... a mi

-Arisa por favor solo escúchame… yo no …

-Hayate este no es ni el lugar ni momento para hablar, si quieres podemos hacerlo fuera.

Tan sólo oirla, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia Arisa, al estar en frente ella abrió la puerta y solo me dijo: vamos a la cafetería.

Arisa POV

Al ver a Hayate besarla a pesar de que siempre pensé odiaría a quien la tocara, con Hayate mi reacción fue diferente. Aunque nunca había estado muy cerca de ella cuando compartía uno que otro momento, cada vez que ella era nombraba sonreía y su rostro se iluminaba de felicidad. Tal vez por estar cegada con el hecho de que ellos eran familia nunca lo había notado, pero la expresión de dolor en su rostro al besarla y sin decir nada me había hecho saber que al parecer ella también la amaba en secreto como yo, "¿porque?"

Al tratar de hablar del tema ambas estábamos nerviosas y no sabia como comenzar, luego y sin previo aviso Hayate toco mi hombro y con un tono de voz triste y lleno de dolor me hablo.

-Arisa, tu la sigues amando verdad, aun tienes la esperanza que esto sea un mal sueño y que todo volverá a ser como antes no es asi, cuando ustedes eran pareja, antes de salir con Suzuka, tu y Nanoha salían, eran novias pero llegó Fate y todo empezo a cambiar, o me equivocó...tu la sigues amando...

Al oírla y aunque no quería responderle mis lágrimas aparecieron y me delataron por completo. Al verme Hayate solo me abrazo con cariño y con la cabeza gacha continuo.

-no te preocupes, yo me siento igual… no sabes lo duro que es verla a diario y saber que nunca seré algo más que su "hermana"

-Hayate, entonces tu ¿realmente le quieres?

-sabes, aunque quisiera negarlo, para mí ya es imposible, ella ya se apodero de mi corazón por completo…. No sabes cuánto me duele saber que Fate es la causante de todo esto…. Pero también sé que ella la ama más, de lo que nosotras dos juntas podríamos quererle.

-entonces que harás, le contaras a Fate de tus sentimientos?

-no, no puedo hacerlo, sé que ella sufriría tanto como yo, además Nanoha solo tiene ojos para Fate, y yo sólo quiero verla feliz no me queda más que guardar silencio y seguir actuando como siempre.

.

.

_que les parece, si trató de separarlas en ambos fic, XD "quien lea el de amor, dame una oportunidad lo entenderá" aquí es Nanoha, y en el otro es Fate "que caos". lamentablemente algo ocurrió y creo que lo solucionare y como dicen __**"buscaré venganza de aquellos que lastiman a mis amigos**__" pero antes que nada actualizaré mis fic... sólo me falta uno espero actualizar lo antes posible, n.n pues no tengo nada más que decir nos leeremos después._

_hasta la próxima!._


	11. Chapter 11

_Una pregunta simple quieren saber cual fue la relación de Arisa y Nanoha antes de que llegara Fate y se la arrebatara y fuera NanoFate? Díganme que piensan xD_

**Mahou shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores –ya lo sabemos pero aun asi-**

**Un inesperado cambio de planes…**

**Cap 10**

Al escuchar a Hayate decir: ", no puedo hacerlo, sé que Fate sufriría tanto como yo, además ella solo tiene ojos solo para ella, si quiero verla feliz no me queda más que guardar silencio y seguir actuando como siempre" mis sentimientos se tornaron confusos, siempre habia pensado que nadie la podia amar mas que yo pero Hayate me habia demostrado lo contrario. A pesar de que ella se comportaba como una hermana de Nanoha y la mejor amiga de Fate y mas aun sabia que la amaba y habia tolerado todo este tiempo el dolor de verlas sonreir sin decir nada y todo por quererla.  
Aunque por dentro deseaba seguir charlando con Hayate las palabras de mis labios no salían y solo podía estar ensimismada y pensar en Nanoha.

Al ver como me encontraba Hayate toco mi hombro y con tono cariñoso me hablo:  
- se que le quieres mas que a nada, pero trata de ser fuerte y conformarte con los recuerdos que tienes de ella, veelo de esta forma, si realmente le amas confórmate con saber que ella es feliz. Sabes algo Arisa aunque yo resulte lastimada en el proceso estoy dispuesta ha hacer de todo con tal de que ella vuelva con Fate y sea feliz como antes.

Al solo oírla me sentí confundida y aunque quería decir mil cosas me limite a responderle.  
- Sabes Hayate yo… la verdad nunca he pensado en alejarle de Fate pero….  
- Pero?… pero tampoco quieres renunciar a ella, es eso verdad  
- Hayate…yo solo….

Luego de esa frase solo pude guardar silencio y aunque realmente tenia mucho que decir solo me quede callada. Sabía que para Hayate esto no era fácil y me sentía realmente mal por ella, por que a pesar de querer consolarla no podía por que ni siquiera podía contenerme a mi misma, soy de lo peor. Aunque sabia que en estos momentos era egoísta, tan solo en este momento ella era lo más importante y necesitaba apoyo y cariño de todos sus seres queridos. Aunque no sabía nada de sus amigos Yuuno y Vita desde que terminamos nuestra relación sabía que aun mantenían estrecho contacto con ella y la familia de Vita, claro esta que Hayate es una de su familia pero había algo que los hacia diferentes a cada uno de ellos, realmente no tenía muchos deseos de llamarles pero si eso le hacía bien a ella y para tener algo más de que charla le pedí a Hayate que por favor les llamara y comentara lo que le había ocurrido. Aunque al principio ella me pidió lo guardáramos lo más privado posible luego de un instante accedió y los llamo explicándoles todo.

Aunque sabía que Hayate era una buena amiga y realmente me moría de ganas por contarle como realmente me sentía, pero simplemente no podía por lo que luego de un instante nuestra conversación se tornó muda y no éramos más que dos chicas sentadas uno frente la una de la otra guardando silencio y pensando cuanto amábamos a la misma chica.

Hayate POV

Aunque esa noche deseaba quedarme simplemente no podía, Signum me había llamado insistente para saber en donde estábamos, y mas aun que Fate había invadido mi teléfono con mensajes.  
La situación para mí era confusa y sabiendo que alejarme de Nanoha al verla tan débil no era fácil opte por quedarme un rato y acompañar a Arisa un momento.  
Luego del café y llegando a común acuerdo ambas decidimos volver a su habitación.  
Mientras caminábamos aunque quería conversar de algo simplemente no encontraba un tema por lo que solo avanzábamos en silencio.  
Al llegar a la sala ella aún estaba acostada, sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas y su piel no estaba tan pálida como antes, los corazones de ella y mis pequeños sobrinos sonaban fuertes y coordinados, mientras sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y su expresión era tranquila.  
Mientras la contemplábamos Arisa y yo parecíamos dos idiotas embobadas y no hacíamos más que mirarla ilusionadas esperando a que reaccionara.

Los minutos se hacían eternos esperando y al ser las tres sin poder esperar más y luego de suplicarle a Arisa que me mantuviera al tanto decidí ir a casa. Mientras manejaba recordaba todo los momentos en que ella sonreía y no podía hacer más que derramar algunas lágrimas y sentirme estúpiao por haberme enamorado de mi propia hermana y mejor amiga.  
Al llegar a casa mis hermanas ya se habían acostado y al no saber a qué hora llegaría solo dejaron una nota que decía:

_Hayate, recuerda despertar mañana temprano, Signum y Fate se iran mañana a su misión y antes de que se vallan estarermos a su lado apoyándoles y para dejarte a ti que cuides de Nanoha en lugar de Fate hasta que ella regrese para que la partida de Fate no la dañe._  
_Atte: Shamal_

Al leer las palabras solo podía sentir tristeza y pensaba una y otra vez como decirles a ella y a Fate lo que estaba ocurriendo pero simplemente no encontraba como.  
A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y prepare desayuno, Vita y Shamal se veían tristes y aunque por un momento pensé en contarles luego de escucharles decir cuánto extrañarían a Signum y lo orgullosas que estaban de ella guarde silencio e hice como que nada había ocurrido.

Mientras viajábamos a casa de Fate para buscarla y llevarla al lugar donde se reclutaría solo podía guardar silencio y por más que lo evitaba recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido con ella.  
Al llegar a la casa me baje presurosa y ofreciéndome cortésmente fui por Fate y me dispuse hablar con ella sobre aquel incidente.

Al golpear la puerta Fate me abrió la puerta nerviosa esperando fuera Nanoha y al ver que no era su expresión se volvió defraudada y solo se voltio para buscar sus cosas. Aunque sabia seria cruel por mi parte decirle todo ahora cerre la puerta y tocando su hombro para que me diera su tencion decidi contarle

- Fate-chan realmente debemos hablar.  
Al oírme Fate me miro triste y abrasándome con voz entrecortada.  
- Sabes yo realmente estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que hice y siento haberlos defraudado a todos, de seguro ahora Signum y mi madre no quieren verme y hoy me a esa estúpida misión sola.  
Al oirla aunque me esforcé lo mas que pude lagrimas incontrolables comenzaron a caer por mis ojos y respondiendo a su abrazo le respondi con la misma voz calmada a pesar de que quería llorar en esos momentos.  
- Sabes ellas aún no saben nada. Yo no les he dicho nada de lo ocurrido. Por favor trata estar tranquila Fate-chan.

Al oírme decir esas palabras y aunque sabia no era su intención Fate tomo mis hombros con fuerza y mientras me miraba molesta me respondio.  
- como me pides guarde calma cuando por mi culpa la persona que más amo se ha marchado… -Silencio y lágrimas de ambas-. Yo sé que debería estar bien ahora pero realmente no sé qué hacer, siento que no tengo las fuerzas para irme a la misión, y si ella no estará allí para decir que esperara por mí entonces para que.

De tan solo oírla y aunque sabía quería ocultar todo lo que sabía, la expresión de Fate me causaba dolor y solo estimulada por el amor que sentía por ambas tome su hombros y notando que aún era temprano y quedaban algunas horas para que se fuera a la mision le pedí tomáramos su auto y me acompañara en silencio.  
Al oírme Fate miro un tanto confundida y preguntando que le diríamos a su madre y a mi hermana busco la llave. Al salir de casa nos acercamos donde ellos y con una sonrisa les pedimos se adelantaran y prometimos llegar en pocos minutos.  
Al oírnos aunque no les gustó mucho la idea ambas se marcharon y con Fate quedamos solas.  
Al notar mi nerviosismo Fate me comenzó a preguntar que ocurría a lo que yo solo pude guardar silencio y mirarle con pena vamos.

Aunque la situación era extraña, el silencio que había mientras manejaba a la clínica era abrumador pero no podía decir nada. Luego de algunos minutos manejando y suplicando de una vez terminara todo llegamos a la clínica y ambas nos bajamos. Al notar el lugar donde estábamos Fate me miro confundida y yo por mi parte solo me limite a decir:

- Fate sabes tu solo debes caminar y guardar silencio, si te he traido aquí es por que se es lo mejor.

Al oírme Fate solo miro confundida y luego comenzamos a caminar, aunque no entendía a que me refería, ella solo camino a mi lado y al llegar a la sala pregunto que hacíamos ahí.  
Al oírla aunque no quería y sin poder aguantar más derrame algunas lágrimas y mirándole tristemente con voz quebrada mientras abría con cuidado la puerta dije:  
- Fate-chan si yo te he traído aquí, es porque en este lugar está a quien tu estas buscando.

Al escucharme Fate solo me miro confundida y acercando su rostro a la puerta de la sala noto que quien estaba hospitalizada era ella y que los tamborcitos que sonaban eran los latidos de sus pequeños hijos.

Fate POV.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente estático sobre la camilla y sus ojos completamente cerrados, al verla así, mi cuerpo se sintió desvanecer por completo y buscando apoyo en algo sentí como los brazos de Arisa me afirmaban y con tono protector me decía:  
- Fate estas bien? Por favor trata de estar tranquila y de guardar silencio, ella ya está estable, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Mientras Arisa y Hayate hablaban en con un poco de silencio de la habitación era estremecedor y aunque al principio quise ignorarlas por completo al sentirme débil tome su brazo y le abrase buscando apoyo sintiéndome completamente incrédula de lo que estaba mirando.  
Aunque algunos minutos rogué mil veces y me negué a creer que era ella al acercarme y acariciar su rostro algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Aunque ella estaba completamente pálida la temperatura de su piel aún era tibia. Al principio mientras le miraba y acariciaba su rostro tontamente pensé era una broma de todos más al ver que no respondía cuando le hablaba y el toque de mi piel no producía el robur de sus mejillas como cada vez que le tocaba, sentí un nudo en la garganta y al ver a Hayate abrasarla y llorar preguntando que le había pasado y afirmando que todo era mi culpa. Al oírme Hayate solo sonreía forzadamente y tomando mi rostro para hacerme entrar en razón me hablo  
- Fate-chan tú no eres la culpable de lo que le paso a Nanoha -aunque por dentro pensaba que sí- por favor saca esa idea de tu mente, ella pronto despertara y veras que estará bien.  
- Pero Hayate tú sabes lo mucho que la amo y lo miserable que sería mi vida si no le tengo cerca. Yo realmente siento que parte de mi mundo está destruido si ella no despierta sabes muy bien que ella.  
Al oírme Hayate derramo algunas lagrimas y aferrándome a Arisa con un abrazo me dijo.  
- Fate ya verás que pronto todo se mejorara y ustedes podrán ser felices como antes.  
- Y tu como sabes eso Arisa, Se supone que yo soy a la que…. Al oírme Hayate solo me hiso guardar silencio y luego continúo mirando a Arisa para que hablara-  
- no lo sé Fate, es solo que ustedes se quieren demasiado como para terminar de esta forma.

_Mientras en el silencio decía: porque a pesar de que renuncie en absoluto al amor que siento por ella hare lo posible por que ustedes sean felices juntos-._

Aunque cada segundo era eterno solo habían pasado 10 minutos y ya no sabía que hacer para que reaccionara, durante el tiempo que estuve ahí al no estar completamente solas procuraba solo apretar su mano y pedirle por favor abriera los ojos.  
Desde que llegue a la sala Arisa y Hayate no se habían apartado ningún segundo de mi lado por lo que al querer hablarle de forma más íntima aunque sabía les dañaba sobre todo a Arisa les pedí salieran.

Al estar solos acaricie su cabello y mientras le miraba con ternura dije:

Nanoha: tal vez ahora pienses que soy la peor, y estúpida del mundo y créeme que opino lo mismo. Realmente no sé cómo pude hacer todo esto y más aún dejarme llevar por un capricho del pasado. Sabes algo? Desde que te conocí te quise pero he notado que siempre hago algo mal que te daña o hace te alejes de mí. Sé que tal vez en este momento me aborreces más que a nadie y de cierto modo te entiendo, -silencio y algunas lagrima- si tan solo pudieras oírme te pediría perdón mil veces y te haría saber lo arrepentida que estoy del error que cometí y el hecho de que muy pronto yo me ire, y peor aun detestándome, y lo más doloroso que he vivido esta volviendo porque yo misma lo estuve buscando.

Aunque quería decirle mis cosas las palabras simplemente no salían por lo que al no tolerar más sin hacerle saber cómo me sentía entre lágrimas y sollozos mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos y acariciaba su mejilla comencé a cantarle:  
_Te prometo Yo te prometo__  
__Mientras buscamos las cosas que no cambian, caminamos por las cambiantes estaciones Siempre hemos estado juntas tomándonos de las manos Pude sobrellevar los días en que no tenía la certeza de si te perdería de algún modo. Pero gracias a ti pude estar segura en cualquier momento A pesar de que el escenario cambie mucho en nuestro futuro, nosotras no cambiaremos__  
__Te prometo, viviré pensando en ti -somos una mismo de corazón a corazón Te prometo. Lo que quiero decirte es que simplemente te amo Te prometeré una parte de la eternidad__  
__Hemos tenido pequeñas peleas, también hemos tenido días en que estamos separadas la una de la otra. Pero en cada momento, recuerdo que te necesito Cuando tu tengas dificultades, quiero ser la primera mujer en que te de una mano Déjame quedarme a tu lado__  
__Incluso si nos despedimos en varias ocasiones y nos vemos de nuevo Hay que quedarnos juntas de nuevo.__  
__Te prometo, quiero protegerte toda mi vida, mi corazón arde (y está lleno de amor) Te prometo, lo único que quiero es enviarte un "te amo" sin cambio alguno__  
__Si mañana se cubre con oscuridad y no hay salida No debes tener miedo, a menos de que me sueltes la mano Podemos ir juntas a donde sea__  
__Te prometo, viviré pensando en ti -somos una misma de corazón a corazón Te prometo. Lo que quiero decirte es que simplemente te amo Te prometeré una parte de la eternidad Te prometeré una parte de la eternidad__  
_Casi al terminar de cantar aun sujetaba su rostro con ternura y al terminar bese su labios tiernamente y procurando no alejarme de ella por ningún instante comencé a llorar mientras le rogaba abriera los ojos antes de irme.

Por más que suplicaba todo en la sala era silencio y solo el sonido de las maquinas era lo que escuchaba de ella.  
Aunque el tiempo había sido eterno hace un instante al estar solas pasó volando el tiempo y ya debía marcharme. Aunque deseaba más que nada quedarme a su lado y no partir me iré imposible por lo que en señal de despedida me acerque a ella, bese su frente y luego dije:  
- Nanoha espero puedas recordar lo mucho que te amo mientras no esté, solo espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y comprendas que a pesar de lo ocurrido eres la única chica que amo y a quien deseo a mi lado. -Bocanada de aire y silencio-  
Al terminar de hablar me di la vuelta caminando como un zombi mientras secaba las lágrimas de mis ojos para calmarme un poco y así despedirme de Hayate y Arisa con una mejor cara.  
Caminaba completamente resignada cuando de un instante a otro pude sentir que su voz débil entre lágrimas me llamaba y pedía por favor no me marchara.

.__

Hey hola que tal me tarde en subir este capitulo? Y mas aun muy corto meee de igual o no? Ya que este en dos capítulos y dara fin *-*  
que ocurrirá aquí!?  
pobre de Arisa y Hayate u_u pero que se le va a hacer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen son de sus respectivos autores…**

**Un inesperado cambio de planes**

**Cap 11**

Fate POV:

Al oír a Nanoha solo pude voltear de inmediato y correr a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces tome su mano y pedirle perdón por todo lo que había ocurrido. Por su parte ella solo me miraba con los ojos bañados en una expresión triste que solo demostraba que aun sufría por lo ocurrido. Aunque su voz era suave, podía entender cada palabra que decía pero aunque quería no las tomaba en cuenta y solo podía concentrarme en ella. Pasado un rato al notar que no le escuchaba ella apretó mi mano con fuerza y derramando algunas lágrimas dijo:  
"sabes algo, ahora que estas aquí y sostienes mi mano como antes no deseo que te alejes de mi ni por un segundo, promete por favor que no nos dejaras hasta que todo el peligro allá pasado, tengo miedo y no quiero estar sola y que tu no estés aquí"

Al oír lo que decía, y aunque deseaba prometer lo que ella me pedía comencé a temblar nerviosa y mientras desviaba mi mirada de la suya recordando que en pocos minutos debía irme por un largo tiempo, al estar a mi lejos de mi lado, solo guarde silencio sin poder dar respuesta a tan difícil petición. Al ver mi actitud ella solo me miro extrañada y preguntando con voz débil "que ocurría " me miro suplicante y comenzó a repetir una y otra vez "Fate-chan…Fate-chan, ocurre algo?"

Con todo lo acontecido durante la última semana ella de seguro no recordaba que este dia me enlistaría y cuando al fin fui capas de hablar tome una gran bocanada de aire y con voz seca dije: "no puedo". Aunque me proponía dar la explicación respectiva de por qué el no, al oírme ella soltó mi mano de inmediato y girando el rostro hacia la ventana sin siquiera dejarme explicar el porqué de mis palabras testaruda como siempre comenzó a llorar, pidió me marchara y luego dijo que no deseaba verme.

Aunque sabía a ella le dolía todo lo que decía y aunque deseaba quedarme más tiempo al no querer dañarla por hacerla rabiar, ver su completo rechazo y notar que mi celular era invadido por las constantes llamadas de Signum, sin poder retrasar más lo inevitable me marche del lugar y le suplique a Hayate que le explicara todo.  
Al oírme Hayate asintió con la cabeza y al verla llorar, Arisa corrió a ella, la abrazo y comenzó a consolarle como siempre luego de una de nuestras discusiones.

Camino al regimiento mi cuerpo se sentía absolutamente débil y aunque buscaba una excusa para darme fuerzas simplemente no la encontraba y sin poder resistir más me amorillé en el camino y afirmado en el manubrio del auto comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.  
En este momento de absoluto dolor su rostro era todo lo que recordaba y aunque deseaba seguir adelante no podía y me destruía pensar que tal vez ella ya no me quería y que nunca más estaría cada vez que yo llegara a casa.

Aunque sabía no lo había echo antes por estar perdiendo tiempo desvié un poco mi camino y fui lo más rápido que pude a aquella tienda donde habíamos visto todas las cosas para los bebes, deje reservado y pagado todo y di el número de Hayate para que luego le llevaran las cosas. Luego llame a Signum y mientras conducía apurada le pedí comprara una casa con un amplio jardín, con todas las características que ella amaba y que estuviera en lo posible apartada de lugares molestos o muy concurridos, luego le pedí se comunicara con Hayate y le diera todos los detalles a ella.

Al llegar al regimiento aunque estaba triste me baje del auto y camine al lugar donde mi hermano y mi madre esperaban por mi , al estar ahí pude notar que muchas chicas esperaban por mí y aunque me dolía verlos sufrir en estos momentos me dolía más saber que la chica que deseaba estuviera ahí para abrasarme fuerte, besarme tiernamente y luego decir esperare por ti no estaba y por mi culpa estaba en un lugar que no debía.

Por su parte mi madre y mi hermano que esperaban por mi hace un buen rato al verme llegar me miraron emocionados y llenos de orgullo por el paso que daba, mas al ver que ella no estaba junto a mi sin poder ocultar su preocupación sostuvieron cada uno uno de mis hombros y dijeron "donde esta Nanoha, por que no ha venido? Ella estaba muy emocionada por venir e incluso ambas habíamos preparado algo especial para ti Fate, donde esta ella ahora, donde esta Hayate, está todo bien Fate?"  
Al oírlos aunque deseaba arrojarme a sus brazos y llorar como una niña pequeña que pierde algo preciado -como antes- tolere mis lagrimas lo mas que pude y tomando una gran bocanada de aire con voz fingidamente feliz dije: "ella estaba muy cansada esta mañana y realmente me partía el corazón despertarle, ayer los bebes estuvieron muy inquietos y no le dejaron dormir bien"  
Al oírme mi madre solo sonrio divertida y mientras ellos bromeaban diciendo que eran igual a mí solo seguían sonriendo y luego decidieron que saliendo de aquí irían a verla.

Al oir a mi mama decir que iría a verla, yo solo pude buscar una excusa rápida y sin pensar en algo muy creativo dije que ella iría a donde unas amigas y que mejor le llamaran primero antes de ir. Al oírme solo asintio con la cabeza y luego pensaron en comprar regalos e invitarla a casa.  
Al llegar la hora en que debía entrar aunque sabía era tonto espere lo más que pude con la vaga ilusión de que ella llegaría, mas al recordar lo ocurrido hace algunos momentos solo pude ponerme las gafas de sol, tomar mis cosas y caminar a mi lugar donde me esparaba Signum para irnos, sin el beso de quien quería y el te amo que siempre me gustaba escuchar.

Hayate POV:

Estábamos en la clinica Arisa y yo, almorzando cuando de repente me mi celular comezno a sonar mi sorpresa era grande cuando vi que era Signum, comenzó a decirme que Fate se había ido con ella hace algunas horas y darme algunas indicaciones por algunas cosas que Fate había comprado y deseaba yo viera. Al oírla puse una cara extrañada y aunque quería darle atención no podía y solo diciendo que estaba en una reunión importante me justifique con ella y prometí le llamaría luego.  
Al terminar de comer y aunque deseaba quedarme mas tiempo al lado de Nanoha, luego de la visita de Fate en la mañana ella decidio encerrarse en su cuarto y no recibir más visitas que las de Arisa y mio.  
Al salir de la clínica llame a Signum y pidiéndole todas las indicaciones que dijo me daría comencé a charlar con ella por medio del celular. Luego de eso me dirigí lo más rápido que pude y pude ver la casa que Fate habia escogido para Nanoha. todo en el lugar era perfecto y aunque no sabia como iria todo firme todos los papeles y termine la compra. Al llegar a la otra tienda pude ver todos los jugetes , muebles y demás que ellas habían escogido hace algún tiempo y me preguntaba que pasaría con ellas ahora que Fate se habia ido y ella estaba hospitalizada sin saber cuando saldría.

Arisa POV:

Habían pasado los días y casi al cumplir dos semanas de hospitalización ella fue dada de alta. Fate se había ido con Signum y a pesar de que Nanoha preguntaba a diario por Fate, cada vez que la llamaba ella no respondía.

El día en que fue dada de alta, empacamos sus cosas en la mañana temprano y al tener todo listo partimos de la clínica rumbo a la sorpresa que Fate había preparado para ella.

Camino a su sorpresa, que no era solo un regalo si no su nueva casa, ella solo guardaba silencio y mientras tocaba su vientre con ternura miraba por la ventana y mientras yo supuestamente no lo notaba, dibujaba el nombre de Fate en el vidrio. Sabía que ella la extrañaba, pero era tan testaruda que a pesar de saber que dañaba no lo reconocería.

Debo admitir que el viaje a su lado fue silencio y muy tenso, ella solo guardaba un silencio sepulcral y escuchaba música en su mp3. De vez en cuando tarareaba las canciones y gracias a esto pude notar que solo escuchaba canciones de la cantante favorita de ambas. Su expresión triste nos acompañó en todo momento y solo cambio, cuando noto que al lugar donde nos dirigíamos no era donde siempre íbamos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, ella miro extrañada y algo molesta pregunto que hacíamos ahí. Cuando pensaba que decir y cómo hacerlo Hayate abrió la puerta y corriendo a ella dijo: bienvenida Nanoha, esta es una sorpresa que hace mucho Fate preparo para ti.  
Basto que el nombre de Fate sonara para que algunas lágrimas corrieran de sus ojos y con cara triste dijera: "realmente el recordó que este era el lugar que yo quería?" . Cuando Hayate la escucho asintió con una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo de nada cubrió sus ojos y le llevo dentro.

En la casa, todos los muebles ya estaban acomodados y solo la pieza de los bebes se mantenía cerrada, todo estaba decorado como ella y Fate siempre habían deseado y cuando ambas preguntamos quien había hecho todo, Hayate de inmediato respondió emocionada que ella había sido, en sus horas libres.  
Como cada vez que hablábamos de Fate, Ella solo la miro con una sonrisa y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hayate dijo: " entonces tu ya has estado aquí?" "¿ella realmente compro y conoce nuestra casa?"  
A pesar de que aun sentía cosas por ella, sus palabras fueron todo lo que necesitaba para entender que a pesar de que a diario repetía que no la quería su corazón aun latía solo y para Fate. Sin duda ella aun la quería y no le importaba que todo lo que tuvo que pasar hubiera sido nuevamente por culpa de ella.

Ese día, trabajamos arduamente terminando algunos detalles, pero no arreglamos nada del cuarto de los pequeños, cada vez que le nombrábamos algo relacionado, ella solo se negaba a mirar esa habitación y la evito durante todo el día. En la noche, se hiso tarde, y a pesar de que tratamos de convencerla que no se quedara sola, ella no accedió a ir con nosotras y se quedó en la casa. Para ser sincera, no nos preocupaba que estuviera sola en ese lugar y que los recuerdos pudieran lastimarla, lo que realmente nos preocupaba, era que esa noche tal vez ocurra que el tarado de Yuuno iría ahí a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas.

Nanoha POV:

Me sentía tonta no podía negarlo, cada célula de mi cuerpo extrañaba a Fate y mi corazón aún se aceleraba cada vez que veía alguna de sus fotos o simplemente escuchaba su nombre.  
Durante nuestro noviazgo habíamos luchado tanto por sacar esta relación adelante, que ahora que me veía vencida simplemente no podía soportarlo.

La noche estaba fría y aunque en otra ocasión me hubiera recostado y le hubiera pedido a Fate me arrullara ella no estaba aquí.  
Debo reconocerlo, deseaba tanto escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa y sentir sus manos acariciar mi mejilla mientras prometía que todo estaría bien.

El cansancio me ganaba, quería dormir para borrar lo recuerdos, pero la curiosidad por ver el cuarto de los bebes simplemente me mataba. En el día pude haberla visto muchas veces, pero no deseaba mostrar debilidad con Hayate y mas aun con Arisa por lo que ahora al estar sola, busque la llave que estaba colgada en un perchero y lentamente camine hacia ella.  
Tenía miedo, debo admitirlo, me aterraba pensar que este cuarto me traería más recuerdos de Fate de los que ya tenía, así que cerre los ojos y tontamente abrí la puerta y los ojos para mirar.  
Cuando estuve dentro, pude ver que todo era como habíamos hablado, las cunitas estaban en el lugar que habíamos acordado y eran las que yo le había comentado algunos días antes de nuestra pelea.  
En la habitación, todo estaba cubierto con sábanas blancas, el color de fondo era simplemente hermoso y aunque quise aguantarme comencé a llorar.  
Me dolía ver el cuarto, para mi aún era doloroso todo y más saber que luego de las muchas lágrimas que derrame el destino había conseguido separarnos.

En silencio, me quede parada contemplando otro momento mientras dibujaba en mi mente el rostro de Fate sonriendome.  
Estando de espalda, no pude ver ni notar que alguien entraba, hasta que una mano fría toco mi hombro y la suave voz de la única persona que amaba en la vida sonó y con voz quebrada le escuche decir: "mi amor,,,estás aquí…"  
Cuando la escuche, debo reconocer que mi cuerpo tembló completamente y solo fui capaz de girar algo torpe y enseñarle mi rostro cubierto por las lágrimas. Ella, que no me había visto hace mucho, solo me aferro a su cuerpo con un abrazo y entre lágrimas suplico perdón y una nueva oportunidad. En un principio, la aleje rápidamente de mí y solo la mire con desprecio, a pesar de querer ser fuerte, más estando frente a ella, solo pude llorar con más desconsolación de la que ya lo hacía.  
Yo la extrañaba a pesar de todo y no podía negar que aún la amaba como el primer día.  
Fue luego de mirarle un instante, que decidí salir del cuarto y me vi atrapada por su cuerpo que se interpuso en la pasada. Por más que la rechace por algunos momentos, al verme rodeada por sus brazos como antes me entregue a su abrazo y aunque no le rodee con los míos, inconscientemente pose mi cabeza en su pecho y entre lágrimas solo dije "no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho Fate-chan, y que tu estes aquí y no haya…yo realmente…. yo te….." y fue en ese momento que sin esperarlo, sus labios me callaron con el beso que había ansiado cada día mientras estaba hospitalizada, y mas aun que ella estuviera aquí y no en esa misión el cual yo pensé no veria hasta después de un largo tiempo…

-  
_Yay que les parecio se preguntaran no que se había ido con Signum a la misión, se escapo? Que ocurrio bueno ya lo sabran para la próxima wajajaja!_


End file.
